<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Build Bridges into Unexplored Regions by OhHamilton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079154">Words Build Bridges into Unexplored Regions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton'>OhHamilton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Benevolent Overlord [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally graduated Hogwarts, but what is the world he faces outside of the safe stone walls? </p>
<p>Severus has resigned as the resident Potions Master at Hogwarts so he can spend time with his husband and pursue a career as a true Potion Master. </p>
<p>This is the calm before the storm, a chance to step back without Hogwarts or the Wizengamot overshadowing their relationship. How will the pair resolve their longstanding issues when the world seems determined to make it hard for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Benevolent Overlord [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back for Part 6! I hope you all enjoy this new part in the series. I have not really made any headway with Part 8, but what's new really?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Harry settled into his desk chair in his study, his two trunks expanded and dumped on the desktop. He had spent a fun lunch with the twins at their store, sharing a meal and chatting about their latest exploits and experiments. They had needed to get back to the shop and he had needed to unpack, so here be was, staring at his NEWT results. Harry hesitated for a moment before cracking the wax seals and unrolling it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>NASTILY EXHAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS</em>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Pass Grades:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>Fail Grades:</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Outstanding (O)</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>Poor (P)</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Exceeds Expectations (E)</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>Dreadful (D)</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Acceptable (A)</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>Troll (T)</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:</em>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Charms:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>O</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Defence Against the Dark Arts:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>O</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Herbology:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>E</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Potions:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>O</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Transfiguration:</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>O</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Ancient Runes</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>O</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p><em>Arithmancy</em></p>
</td>
<td>
<p><em>E</em></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p> </p>
<p>Es in Herbology and Arithmancy.</p>
<p>Well… Harry slumped back in his chair. This was what he had expected. When he had stepped back and looked at his skills, he knew he wasn't perfect at those two subjects. Except, he was a little disappointed.</p>
<p>Shaking off his encroaching petulance, Harry set aside his results, turning to his trunks instead. Opening his main trunk, he extracted all of his writing supplies. Setting the parchment and quills in their different cubbies in his desk.</p>
<p>Checking through the rest of the suitcase, he finished in the library section. It was time to set up his library. Waving his wand, he removed all of the books that were currently in the shelves, clearing a space in the middle of the room to stack them all neatly. The books in his trunk joined them next.</p>
<p>"Dobby?" Harry called, the little elf popped in with a smile and a bounce.</p>
<p>"Yes, Master Harry?"</p>
<p>"Will you please take this trunk and unpack my things? Most of my clothes probably need to be cleaned, and any potions ingredients can go down into the lab."</p>
<p>"Of course Master Harry, Dobby will do right away." The little elf popped away with the trunk.</p>
<p>Turning back to the second trunk on his desk, Harry cracked the lid with a sigh. He wasn't even sure all of these books would fit. Looking around, he realised he would need to separate everything by topic before any other method was used. Thankfully, Hermione had given him a list of different spells she used to sort all of her books. The girl still hadn't figured out where Harry and Neville were disappearing off to and he was itching to see her expression when she realised what she had missed out on.</p>
<p>Waving his wand once more, all of the books in the trunk began sailing out to settle in neat stacks on the floor.</p>
<p>With a swirl of his wand, making sure to encompass the small mountain of books before him, Harry chanted <em>liber generis subiecti</em>. Amazed, he watched the books carry out an intricate dance in his office. Floating around the room they whirled and twirled around each other, the magic assessing the content of each book before arranging them in piles by subject that reached almost to the ceiling.</p>
<p>Looking around the room, he acknowledged that he was definitely going to need more space. The bookcases had been half full when he had taken over the room. He had gone through those books, sending the ones he didn’t want to the main library, but still, there was not enough space by a long shot.</p>
<p>“Raff!” He called.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Harry?” The little elf appeared with a pop.</p>
<p>“I seem to have a space issue.” Harry gestured to the shelves and to the mountain of books taking up most of the room.</p>
<p>The elf gazed around with wide eyes. “Master Harry gives Raff today and tomorrow. Return tomorrow night and study will be ready.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Raff, let me know if you need anything.” Harry smiled as he gathered up the empty library trunk and left.</p>
<p>He went to the sitting room, calling for Dobby and asking him to give the trunk back to Severus. Next, he called for Amor, their other house-elf, to bring him tea. Settling in for the night, Harry slowly translated a parsel text on defence while sipping tea.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus was almost giddy. He was leaving Hogwarts. No longer would he have to tolerate moronic students. While he was now willing to admit he enjoyed teaching NEWT students, teaching the younger years was the bane of his existence. Not only would he now be able to start his own business, brewing and experimenting as he pleased, but he would also no longer have to keep his marriage a secret. Granted, Severus was not an affectionate man, but the forced distance over the past year had made him appreciate the blessing that was his husband.</p>
<p>Teachers were required to remain at Hogwarts a final night after the students had departed. They were expected to attend a final breakfast in which they would debrief from the year. Last night he had packed everything he owned away. Leaving the paperwork necessary for his position in his empty office for the next Potion Master to take up the mantle. He only hoped they were better than Slughorn was.</p>
<p>Unable to wait, he called for Dobby to come and collect his things so that he would be able to simply walk out after the final staff meeting of the year, of his life. He arrived at breakfast at 7 am on the dot, the other teachers joining him over the next half an hour until finally, Minerva graced them with her presence. He ate in silence as the other teachers discussed the year. Severus had realised very quickly this year that his opinion was both unwelcome and unwanted. As the meeting was winding down, Minerva finally turned to him.</p>
<p>"Severus, I trust you have left the necessary paperwork somewhere accessible?" Her nose crinkled slightly in disgust at having to speak to him.</p>
<p>"Of course, all of my notes on the existing students, their grades, my previous curriculums and exams are all in the office waiting for the next Potion Master. Should any issues arise or my replacement requires assistance, they are welcome to owl me. If that is all you require of me, I have an appointment." Severus set aside his napkin.</p>
<p>He could see she was at war with herself. As the year had gone by, her revulsion at his presence had increased exponentially, to the point where she obviously loathed being in the same room as him. On the other hand, the opportunity to inconvenience him was almost too good to pass up.</p>
<p>She frowned a little petulantly. "Yes, thank you, Severus. You may leave." The woman immediately turned back to the conversation with the rest of the staff, dismissing him harshly.</p>
<p>He pushed aside all possible reactions to the behaviour. Rising gracefully, he left the hall. Walking to the ward line, he used the time to cast aside the negative emotions inspired by the meeting, focusing on the husband waiting for him at Prince Manor.</p>
<p>Disapparating with a crack, he reappeared in the entrance hall. Checking the dining room and the sitting room, he was bemused at the lack of his husband. Checking the time he realised it was only just 9 am. It was possible that Harry was having a lie in to celebrate his graduation instead of going for his usual early morning run.</p>
<p>Making his way to the bedroom, he eased the door open to find the room quiet and dim. A lump in the middle of the bed suggested he was right in his guess. A thrill of excitement ran through him; sleepy Harry was one of his favourites. The man was always pliant and responsive. Unfortunately, with his propensity for early morning runs, Severus rarely got to enjoy it.</p>
<p>Stripping off quickly, he slid into bed, curling up behind Harry who was sprawled out, half on his side, naked. His skin was sleep warmed and supple. Sneaking a hand over one bare hip, Severus was overjoyed to find the other man was already sporting morning wood.</p>
<p>Harry thrust a little into his loose fist, sighing and shifting to expose his delectable arse even more. Severus had to suppress a moan, summoning their lubricant to slick up his fingers he began to prepare his husband. Working him open as gently and quickly as he could, Harry was moaning and rutting into the mattress by the time Severus slid home in one long smooth glide.</p>
<p>Severus curled around the other man, lying on his side, chest to back, top legs fitted together and pressed to Harry's chest. Tucking one arm under his head, the other snaked over Harry's waist to press a hand over his husband's heart. Unable to resist, Severus buried his crooked nose in the mass of black hair splayed out over the pillow as he rocked in and out.</p>
<p>This was perfection. This is what he had been missing all year. The smell of Harry on his pillow, intertwined with his husband. He had missed lazy mornings and quiet intimacies. Severus smiled when Harry tangled his fingers with the hand over his heart.</p>
<p>"Good morning love." Severus murmured in his ear, nosing along the shell.</p>
<p>Harry moaned loudly in reply, hand gripping his harder, so Severus lengthened his thrusts.</p>
<p>"Yes…" Harry sighed as the pair shifted further over onto his stomach. One knee was still pressed up as Severus began to thrust in earnest. Leaning down, Severus littered kisses along Harry's shoulders, tangling their hands together once more.</p>
<p>He revelled in just being able to exist in the moment. Without pressure or purpose beyond the two of them. There were no classes to get to, no mealtimes to adhere to, no societal rules to which they had to conform. There was just them.</p>
<p>Severus didn't chase his orgasm, instead letting it gently build, cresting and crashing over him, taking Harry along for the ride. Unwilling to separate from his husband, he cast a gentle cleaning charm on Harry, so that he wouldn't have to lie in a pool of cooling come. The pair resettled on their sides, spooned together with Severus' slowly softening cock still deep inside Harry.</p>
<p>"I love you too." Harry sighed dreamily and Severus could not resist a chuckle.</p>
<p>He was lucky that Harry did not expect more from him. That simple acts of love and affection were seen for what they were so that he need never be uncomfortable in expressing the genuine affection he felt. Pressing a kiss to the curve of Harry's shoulder, he tucked his nose into the soft hair in front of him and allowed himself to drowse away the morning, blissful at finding his home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry and Severus spent a lazy day curled in bed together, taking their time to reacquaint themselves. It was creeping up on dinner time when Raff popped into their room.</p>
<p>“Master Harry, your study is ready.” The little elf bowed before popping away.</p>
<p>Having forgotten about the work being done to expand his study, Harry lurched up, throwing on a dressing gown and darting from the room. He missed Severus’ exasperated amusement as he also slowly rose and followed behind, tying his own robe closed.</p>
<p>Dashing down the hallway, Harry skidded to a stop at the door to his study, throwing a grin over his shoulder at Severus who was just rounding the corner. Opening the door, Harry stepped in and stopped.</p>
<p>Where once before the room had been one storey, it was now two. There was still a wall with floor to ceiling windows, a beautiful stained-glass design filling the top half, the bottom half now had French doors that opened out onto a small patio. The large desk faced towards the door which shared a wall with the generous fireplace. The landscape above had been removed and instead the wall above was covered in shelves. The remaining two walls were also covered in bookcases and all were heavily ladened with books. There was a curved railing running around the walled sides of the room which supported a sliding ladder so that you could reach the highest shelves.</p>
<p>It was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Hermione was going to be so jealous.</p>
<p>He felt Severus move up behind him, cuddling up against his back as they both looked around the room in awe.</p>
<p>“I think your study is nicer than mine. Perhaps I should have Raff do something like this with mine. I have just been putting all my extra books in the library but it is getting overfull and I like the idea of having a study similar to this.” Severus mused as he nosed at the shell of Harry’s ear.</p>
<p>The younger man shivered in his embrace, turning in his arms to share a luxurious kiss. Hope filled his heart, they had a chance, they could fix the world, get their revenge on Dumbledore, and restore the balance that had been lost over the year. He was not alone any longer and together, they could win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the delay, work has been weird, and busy, and everyone is panicking because the end of the world is here. Woo... </p>
<p>Thanks everyone for the lovely comments! I am glad you are all appreciating the work, I have pushed myself to do a bit more work on Part 8, trying to find a rhythm, next week I might have more luck because my work has decided to test our working from home capabilities to see if we will survive if the country locks down like some other places. I am expecting a lot of system failures and so more time to sit and write.</p>
<p>This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it has some good smut in it, a bit of top Harry for you.</p>
<p>The next chapter will be an important, if tedious meeting. In reality, this entire part is a set up for the next, non-Hogwarts section of the story. Bear with me guys, the story changes gear in this part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>The next morning, Harry rose early as usual, for his run. As he jogged around the property, he mulled over the coming summer, the Wizengamot had been recessed for the break except for scheduled criminal proceedings. It would resume on September second for the review and execution of laws and bills. Originally, this had been so that the sitting Lord would be able to focus on their lands and harvests, waiting until the children had returned to school before focusing once more on politics and the law. Now, it was an ingrained tradition that most Lords appreciated as it allowed them to spend the summer with their families. After the beginning of the session, they would meet on the second of every month to discuss proposed bills.</p>
<p>This meant that they had a little less than three months in which to prepare. Harry could feel something big was coming, that Dumbledore would make the next big move in his game. He could only hope that they had done enough, that they were prepared enough. Sirius had successfully arranged for an inspection to the house they were prospectively buying in France in two days’ time.</p>
<p>They were meeting with Greengrass in a week. It was time they started putting together their case, but Harry knew that the neutral faction would need more before they would turn on Dumbledore. The Minister hadn’t yet turned on the neutrals and for now, they had been content to allow the man to drive out the dark from Britain as it hadn’t affected them overly much.</p>
<p>Harry slowed as he rounded the edge of the greenhouse, noticing that it seemed darker inside than usual. Trotting around to the doors, he yanked one open and stumbled back. The plants had gone wild, they were pouring out of their neatly organised beds, climbing up the supports and tumbling down to crawl over the ground. Vines were already sending questing tendrils out the door, eagerly seeking more sunlight.</p>
<p>Horror washed over Harry as he really looked at the gardens around him, seeing the plants tumbling free from their usual spots, overwhelming anything that wasn’t currently in season. Even the grass was longer than usual.</p>
<p>“Dobby!” Harry cried, scrambling away from the creeping vines.</p>
<p>The little elf appeared, squeaked, and clicked his fingers to slam the door shut, keeping the vines in. “Master Harry should not be going in the greenhouse!” He cried, “Greenhouse is out of balance like magic, greenhouse is not safe!”</p>
<p>Harry blinked, peering down at the elf by his knee. “What do you mean Dobby? What is happening?” He crouched down so that they could speak properly.</p>
<p>He reached out to stop the elf from gently twisting his ears. “Magic is unbalanced, there is no more dark, life is wild and unbound. Dobby cannot say more.” Wide green orbs plead with Harry not to press further.</p>
<p>“Alright Dobby,” He patted the elf’s shoulder, “Is there anything we can do to save the greenhouse?”</p>
<p>“There must be balance,” The elf finally offered, looking distressed that he couldn’t explain further. “Is there anything else Master Harry?”</p>
<p>“Can you please send Severus out?” He asked gently and the elf nodded, casting one final worried look at the greenhouse before popping away.</p>
<p>While he waited, Harry roamed the surrounding area, investigating the garden beds and rambling plants. He couldn’t see anything that was out of season any more, instead the currently in bloom plants were overwhelming everything else. They were growing rapidly, consuming all of the available resources.</p>
<p>He was fingering the blooms on a wild rose bush. The weather remained cool enough that it continued thriving, it’s pink flowers rich with fragrance. Arms snaked around Harry’s waist, a chin tucking over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Have you seen the greenhouse yet?” Harry queried.</p>
<p>“No, we have been a little occupied.” Amusement laced Severus’ voice.</p>
<p>Harry tossed him an unimpressed look as he pulled away, walking towards the structure nearby. He paused at the door, waiting for Severus to approach, before yanking it open. The vines were faster this time, as if they now knew where the door was and were waiting for the chance to escape. Harry suppressed his amusement at Severus’ surprise.</p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s name?!” Severus exclaimed.</p>
<p>Harry tried to close the door, but one thick vine had made it through the doorway and was blocking his attempt. Giving it up as a bad job, he shrugged.</p>
<p>“Dobby says magic is out of balance. The absence of the dark in Britain seems to be causing an overabundance of light and life.”</p>
<p>Severus nodded, peering into the depths. “It’s like what happened to the Forbidden forest. Did Dobby have any suggestions on what could be done?”</p>
<p>“No, he only said that there needed to be balance.” Harry replied, dancing back from some curious plants that were trying to wend their way up his legs.</p>
<p>“Perhaps Lucius could shed some light, his family chronicles may have some answers, or maybe even the Potter or Black libraries.” Severus murmured.</p>
<p>“I am sure there would be something in one of the libraries I own. Unfortunately, I don’t know where anything is or what I have, so let’s start with Lucius and go from there.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their new home in France was beautiful. Light and airy, the two-story apartment was in the middle of Paris. The bottom floor was half a state-of-the-art laboratory, the other half a library. The master suite was generous with an ensuite and a large study for Harry and Severus to share. The guestroom Sirius had appropriated also had its own ensuite and was the larger of the two in the home. There was an open plan kitchen, dining and living area with massive windows that lead out onto a balcony and an expansive view of Paris.</p>
<p>The design suggested that it had been recently renovated, the original heritage preserved in the hardwood floors, crown moulding and vintage fireplaces. The kitchen was brand new though, with grey and copper accents; all of the modern conveniences they could desire. The apartment was painted in neutral tones of more greys and pinks. The furnishings were luxurious with splashes of colour thrown in to give the place personality.</p>
<p>Overall it was lovely. Perfect for Harry, Severus and Sirius to stay while they waged war on the reigning light faction of Britain. The floo had been connected to Prince Manor so that they could easily go back and forth between the two. They hoped this would help disguise the fact that they were not residing full time in Britain.</p>
<p>Sirius had sent them a message the previous evening that the property was ready for them. Harry and Severus had packed their things and followed Sirius through. Harry was willing to admit that while the Parisian apartment was lovely, it wasn’t home.</p>
<p>After helping them set down their luggage, Sirius grumbled about tough conversations and floo’ed out without further explanation. Putting their things away in their bedroom, the pair moved onto their joined study. Severus finished stowing his things first and moved to stand by the window, gazing out over Paris.</p>
<p>Once Harry was done, he took a moment to appreciate the view. Severus was clad in a crisp white button down and snug fitting black trousers. Once again, he was wearing his favourite dragon hide boots, polished to a dull gloss.</p>
<p>He leant against the window; attention focused on some far distant point. One forearm was braced against the window above his head, his other hand was tucked deep in his pocket. Messy black hair was scraped into an untidy bun. The sunlight streaming in through the window framed his form perfectly.</p>
<p>Harry was drowning in love. Swamped with a desperate yearning to know and possess this elegant man before him that he had been tied to, irrevocably, for life. A wicked idea stole through his mind. With Sirius absent, now was a perfect chance to christen their new quarters.</p>
<p>Shedding his summer robes and shirt, Harry stole up behind Severus. Pressing his chest to the other man’s back, Harry began working the buttons of Severus’ shirt open. Giving a rough chuckle, Severus glanced over his shoulder at Harry as he pulled the shirt tails from his trousers.</p>
<p>Next, Harry attacked his belt buckle and flies, releasing slowly thickening flesh from its confines. Giving Severus’ cock a few teasing strokes, Harry rose up on tiptoes to breathe into the other man’s ear.</p>
<p>“Bend over the desk.”</p>
<p>Severus chuckled again, excitement dancing in his dark eyes as he complied. Pushing the chair out of the way, he spread his chest and arms over the top of the desk, presenting his magnificent arse to Harry. Kneeling down, Harry quickly removed the boots before rising and stripping away his husbands’ trousers and pants.</p>
<p>Unable to resist, Harry traced reverent hands over the exposed skin, trailing his hands up Severus’ flanks and massaging the globes of his arse. The white of Severus’ shirt contrasted with the dark hair already falling from it’s constraint. Grabbing the desk chair, Harry settled down. Breathing a cleaning charm, he used his thumbs to part Severus’ cheeks before swiping his tongue over his husbands’ entrance.</p>
<p>Hearing Severus gasp in surprise, Harry grinned and set to with vigour. Licking, caressing wrinkled skin with his tongue. Probing, encouraging the muscles to relax under his ministrations. Nibbling, lightly stimulating sensitive skin with his teeth. Harry drank in the moans and sighs that Severus released. He lavished love and attention on the older man, working until he was loose and begging.</p>
<p>Rising, Harry impatiently shoved away the chair, hurriedly undoing his belt and flies, tugging free his rigid member and magicking some lube into his palm to slick his cock. Swiping the remaining lube over the fluttering entrance, begging for his attention. Pressing the head of his cock to Severus’ hole, he began easing his way in. He took his time, knowing that Severus hadn’t been fully stretched. They were panting, sweat slicking Harry’s shoulders and Severus’ thighs as he moaned.</p>
<p>Their voices tangled together as their bodies joined. It was hot and tight and filled every inch of Harry’s heart with affection as he settled deep inside Severus. Laying himself down over Severus’ back, he tugged back the collar of his shirt to nuzzle and kiss the pale flesh. Harry waited until the muscles stopped clamping around his cock and Severus arched back into him.</p>
<p>Straightening, Harry grasped narrow hips and began slowly thrusting. The long slick slide as muscles gripped him, reluctant to let him free. He set up a steady pace, revelling in the vision of his husband splayed out before him. Severus’ hair had fallen out of its messy bun and was curling over his skin. His shirt was still displaced, one pale shoulder bared. Harry could see long fingers wrapped around the front edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking sexy.” Harry moaned.</p>
<p>He could feel his orgasm approaching and reached down to grasp Severus’ cock, stroking until the man under him shuddered and came. Muscles rippled and gripped tightly around Harry’s cock, tipping him over the edge as well. Harry stroked Severus through his orgasm, thrusting through his own.</p>
<p>After a quick shower, they settled together on the couch in the living room in front of the fire. They both had a glass of whiskey in hand, a book in the other. In between sips of his drink, Severus stroked long fingers through Harry’s hair.</p>
<p>Their quiet moment was disturbed when the fire flared green and Sirius stepped out. Spotting Harry’s glass, the other man snatched it up and tossed back the contents before slumping down into an armchair. Without looking up from his book, Severus summoned the bottle, passing it to Harry who passed it to Sirius. He poured a generous amount into the glass and took a slow sip, slumping back into the chair.</p>
<p>“Didn’t go well?” Harry ventured after a few long moments.</p>
<p>Sirius snorted. “Remus is so far up Dumbledore’s ass I think he can see daylight.”</p>
<p>Harry was startled into laughter. Setting down his book, he summoned another glass, pouring a whiskey for himself.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it?” He asked after taking a sip.</p>
<p>“I told him I couldn’t do it anymore. Told him he had lost his way. He said that I was the lost one, that I had forgotten our ‘purpose’. He started spouting off with Dumbledore’s propaganda, about harnessing the youth, about how selective violence works to control the masses.” He paused taking another swig of whiskey.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it made my skin crawl. He ended up telling me that if I left him, I was going dark and he wouldn’t be able to protect me anymore. I laughed in his face; told him I didn’t need his fucking protection. I’m just glad that we were both living separately at Hogwarts, so I didn’t have to try and pack up my things while he growled at me.”</p>
<p>Sirius huffed. “I have never been more grateful that Minerva insisted we maintain separate quarters.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least it’s over now.” Harry smiled softly, sadly. “It is ok to mourn Sirius. Remus was your one remaining old friend. He has been in your life forever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, except he believed I betrayed James and Lily. Not once while I was in Azkaban did he come to see me. He believed I was guilty. He never apologised to me for that. I never forgave him for abandoning me for twelve long years. Our relationship was always going to fail Harry. I had just been clinging to hope, to the memory of what we once had, but I can see that it is gone. He is not the man I fell in love with, I don't know if he ever was.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly thought I would be posting more often with COVID-19 and being told to work from home, but I seem less inclined to work on my home laptop when I have to spend all day with my work one. Not having dual monitors kind of sucks and I have a new appreciation of good office chairs. Working on my balcony is weird, but at least the air is fresh, you know?</p><p>Anyway, here is a fresh chapter for you, the first what of it is mostly a recap of everything so far, so you can probably skim it. It is important in the sense that it is setting the stage for the next phase of the story, otherwise I would have skipped the whole thing.</p><p>I think I might actually post the next chapter as well...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Thank you for meeting with us today, Lord Greengrass. I was hoping that you would give me the opportunity to tell my story. I am hoping that once you have listened, you will be willing to help us.” Harry paused, exchanging a look with Sirius and Severus.</p><p>“As the world knows, Voldemort came to my parents’ home in Godrics Hollow on Halloween night 1981. He murdered my parents and attempted to murder me, resulting in him becoming incorporeal. Some know that there was a prophecy that revolved around a child, born at the end of July to those who had defied Voldemort three times. Because of that prophecy, Dumbledore coerced my parents to move into the property at Godrics Hollow instead of remaining at Potter Manor which had better wards. He put them under the fidelius charm with Pettigrew as the secret keeper, Pettigrew was his selection. A week later, they were dead, and I was orphaned.</p><p>“Dumbledore then went and sealed my parents’ wills and placed me with my mother’s muggle sister. Now there are a few important facts at this point. Everyone who had known my mother apparently also knew the antagonistic relationship she had with her sister due to her sister’s jealousy of my mothers’ magic. Dumbledore claimed that there were blood wards on the property which protected me, except for blood wards to work, the protected must consider the place home, which it never was. Then, upon unsealing my parents’ wills, it was revealed they expressly forbid my placement with Petunia and her monster of a husband.”</p><p>He paused, glancing up to see Greengrass staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Dumbledore did not meet with my aunt when he left me in her custody. He left me on their doorstep in the early hours of the First of November, with nothing more than a letter tucked into my blankets. He left a toddler, in a basket, asleep, on a muggle doorstep. I doubt he even rang the doorbell as Petunia would tell me how she had found me when she went to put out their milk bottles for collection.</p><p>“My aunt loathed me, with every fibre of her being. She allowed her whale of a husband to beat me, she starved and abused me, allowed my cousin to bully me. I was kept ignorant of my heritage and my place in the world.</p><p>“Ten years went by where I was treated as a veritable slave. No one checked on me, no one seemed to notice that I was severely underweight and afraid of other people and physical contact. I was constantly covered in bruises and clad in rags. I was be worked to the bone cooking, cleaning and maintaining the gardens for ten years, as a child. I was fed very little maybe once a days if I was able to regularly complete the chores.</p><p>Harry inhaled heavily, unable to maintain eye contact with anyonev. “A week before my eleventh birthday, the first letter arrived. Of course, I was unable to read it and was punished for it. Over the next week, more letters arrived causing my uncle to spiral into paranoid delusions where we ultimately went on the run. Just after midnight on my birthday, Hagrid arrived, told me I was a wizard, cursed my cousin to have a pigtail, and then had a nap.</p><p>"Once we woke up later that morning, he took me to Diagon Alley and escorted me to my vault, preventing me from taking my vault key. His presence also prevented the goblins from communicating with me about anything to do with the Potter Estate. He helped me buy my things. Spending all of his time talking about how wonderful Dumbledore was and how terrible Slytherin is. Well, in reality, he abandoned me halfway through to have a few pints at the Leaky, handed me my ticket, an owl, and left.</p><p>“I made my way back to my relatives’ home and was kept in confinement in my cousins' second bedroom for the next month. They agreed to take me to Kings Cross on the first, abandoning me there once I realised that Hagrid had never told me how to get onto the platform and the ticket did not explain. The Weasleys were conveniently placed to rescue me, guiding me onto the platform and facilitating my friendship with the youngest Weasley boy.</p><p>“I was manipulated into being the perfect soldier that Dumbledore wanted. I was manipulated into sorting Gryffindor, into being friends with a light sided pureblood and a muggleborn. I was manipulated into fighting a troll and going up against Voldemort in my first year. Dumbledore arranged for the Philosopher’s Stone to be brought to Hogwarts, for a series of tests to be set up that three first years could defeat, for a Voldemort possessed Quirrell to be waiting at the end. I was manipulated into killing Quirrell, as a first-year, and it was covered up."</p><p>Harry paused to take a sip of his tea. “The abuse when I returned to the Dursleys was much worse, but still, there is little point in rehashing various levels of neglect and violence. In second year, I was vilified by the school. But that in and of itself is not overly noteworthy. What is, is that a very dark artefact was brought onto school grounds which spent the majority of the year growing in strength and ultimately possessed a student. Dumbledore is either grossly incompetent as Headmaster in failing to detect something so dark, or intentionally did not do anything about it.”</p><p>“I was manipulated into saving the day then as well, going down into the Chamber of Secrets, confronting the shade of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk on my own, a twelve-year-old. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix, appeared at the crucial moment, bringing me the sorting hat, from which I pulled Gryffindor’s sword and defeated the basilisk. Not before the basilisk bit me, but it was ok, Fawkes wept for me and saved my life.” Harry sneered a little, remembering the moment vividly.</p><p>“Third year, Sirius escaped Azkaban where he never should have been, to begin with. Dumbledore hired a man that he knew was a werewolf. Now he took precautions, yes, he arranged for Severus to brew the Wolfsbane potion monthly. To be honest, most of what happened during third year was not as a direct result of Dumbledore’s actions, but more of his inaction. For years, an animagus Peter Pettigrew had remained on school property without discovery. Sirius was using the secret passages to get in and out of the school. He permitted dementors to spend an entire year around vulnerable children, and don’t try and say it was a ministry decree because we all know Dumbledore could have prevented it.</p><p>“I can’t help but wonder at the state of the wards around Hogwarts when all of this was happening. I am looking to study cursebreaking and so, have had to do research into warding. I know that there are wards to monitor all entries and exits into a property, irrespective of whether you know exactly where they are or not. There are also wards which monitor the entry and exit of animagus, there is another one which can alert the ward holder on whether an animagus is present within the property. Now, I find it difficult to believe that Hogwarts, a school filled with children, does not have these wards.” Harry sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“Fourth year was when I really started to become suspicious of the man. He allowed me to be unwillingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament. I was underage and he was my Magical Guardian, not that I knew that at the time. He could have stopped it, I checked, the rules said he could have as both my guardian and as Headmaster. Yet he allowed the farce to continue.</p><p>“He was, apparently, unaware that Crouch Jr was masquerading as Moody. Now Moody and Dumbledore are known to have a longstanding friendship. Somehow, we are supposed to believe that Crouch could do a convincing enough job? For the entire school year, while in close proximity to each other? I also know that there is a ward to detect the use of Polyjuice potion, which should be used as a measure to protect students from exactly this sort of situation.</p><p>“Regardless of the inherent dangers posed by the Triwizard Tournament, the cup was turned into a portkey, apparently without Dumbledore’s knowledge. Cedric and I were transported off school grounds and nothing was done. Cedric was murdered. There was no investigation, I was not called in for questioning by Aurors. Instead, Dumbledore insisted on questioning me himself while I was injured; an acromantula bite and residual cruciatus shakes were the worst but by no means the least of my injuries.</p><p>“From there, Dumbledore permitted my name to be slandered by the media, allowing the perpetuation of ignorance by the wizarding public on the rise of Voldemort. As my Magical Guardian, he could have stopped any of the libellous articles that had been written about me over the years, but he did not. I was attacked by dementors over the summer break and was hauled up before the whole Wizengamot. He turned up to defend me, then abandoned me once again to the wolves. Nevertheless, I remained loyal, so when I began to have visions of Voldemort’s movements, I faithfully reported them to Dumbledore.”</p><p>Harry scrubbed a hand over his face before taking another sip of tea. Putting everything together like this was difficult. “Fifth year, Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts, bringing blood quills that she used to torture children. Dumbledore did nothing. Because of her, I can no longer lie at all. She had me write ‘I must not tell lies’ hundreds of times.” Harry offered his hand to Greengrass, showing off the shiny white scar to his horrified gaze.</p><p>“Things didn’t change significantly until just before Christmas of my fifth year when I had a vision of Arthur Weasley being attacked by Nagini in the Ministry. As you know, Arthur was rescued and lived, but Dumbledore then decided that the connection that existed between myself and Voldemort was now too dangerous and insisted that Severus give me Occlumency lessons to try and keep him out. I turned up to my first lesson and…” Harry paused, exchanging a look with his husband.</p><p>“Severus discovered the persistent abuse and neglect I suffered. He found out that Dumbledore knew all along of my abuse and, we believe, had orchestrated it to make me malleable, to make sure I didn’t value myself so that I would be willing to sacrifice everything for those who cared about me. Severus spent the next six months training me and during my History OWL, Voldemort sent me a vision which ultimately resulted in my going to the Ministry, hearing the prophecy, and defeating the Dark Lord. This was, of course, swept under the rug by Dumbledore and he used the opportunity to seize power.” Harry sighed, pausing for a moment.</p><p>“During the summer break between my fifth and sixth year, I stayed mostly at Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Weasleys. Dumbledore had insisted I return to my relatives' tender mercies until my birthday. Remus Lupin, the werewolf, collected me and failed to notice my level of injuries, no one noticed really." Harry shook off the memory of that birthday and the agony he suffered.</p><p>"I am eternally grateful I managed to sneak out to see the goblins as they helped me claim my heirship rings which protected me from the routine potioning the Weasleys were attempting to do. At least once a day my rings would go cold, indicating there was a love or compulsion potion in whatever I was attempting to consume. Unfortunately, I could not take samples as this was only at mealtimes when I was surrounded. I would simply have to not eat until I could obtain my own, safely prepared food.”</p><p>Harry fiddled with his biscuit. “Dumbledore didn’t make another move against me until just shy of my seventeenth birthday, a year later. The Weasley Twins had heard a rumour that Ginny was pregnant and planning a wedding between myself and her. Thankfully, I had never made the mistake of touching Ginny, let alone dating her in secret like she tried to claim. Dumbledore tried to orchestrate taking control of my inheritance and setting himself up as proxy of my seats but I got there first. Thankfully, the goblins helped me. We arranged my marriage to Severus so that Dumbledore couldn’t enforce the illegal contract he had written up for me and Ginny.</p><p>“Over the next year, Ron dosed Hermione with Amortentia, He also pranked me and Draco Malfoy with a gender swap potion that lasted for over a week because there was no antidote. They realised pretty quickly that potions and other controlling methods didn’t work on me, so she decided to use a potion to get me aroused, she bound me to my bed, and raped me with the goal of falling pregnant, stealing my heir and forcing a marriage, all at the suggestion of Dumbledore.” He sighed heavily.</p><p>“Not only that, but he is encouraging the systematic abuse of the entire dark faction. Slytherin was disbanded and run out of the country for Merlin’s sake.” Harry stopped when Severus pressed a hand against his forearm, halting his impassioned rant. He took a breath to settle down before looking Greengrass in the eye. “Thank you for listening to my story, we have evidence to support my claims. What we need from you is help to bring him down. We can’t do this on our own.”</p><p>There was a steely glint in Yarrow Greengrass’ eyes. “I’m in.”</p><hr/><p>With the Wizengamot out of session, the Dark banished from Britain and everyone distracted by the return of their children, there was a moment of calm, of stillness before the coming storm.</p><p>Harry sat on the balcony of their Parisian apartment, watching dusk settle over the city of lights. He had gone to the goblins a few days ago, submitting his results and application for the cursebreaking programme. He knew that there were probably other graduates with better grades than his, but it was something he was deeply interested in. Harry hoped that he would get in, he didn’t need to work, but being a member of the Wizengamot wasn’t enough for him.</p><p>He took a sip of his light white wine, mulling over the first few weeks of summer. Severus began the process of setting up his owl order potions business, telling The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers that he was now available for commissions. Within days, requests and portfolios began coming in; first a trickle, and by the time they met with Greengrass, it was a flood. There was a new light in Severus’ eyes that Harry had only caught a glimpse of when he had been working with the twins.</p><p>The man was, even now, in his new lab, experimenting and brewing. Harry was happy for him, for finding his passion. He was lonely though, their bed had been painfully empty most nights and while he loved hanging out with Sirius or spending time reading the books he had copied from the Chamber, he wasn’t studious by nature. It had been… easy the past two years, using school to distract him from his problems. Unfortunately, he no longer had school, and those problems didn’t really exist anymore.</p><p>He wanted to do something, anything, but there was little to be done. The Goblins were maintaining his investments, Selwyn was working his way through the properties and Greengrass had agreed to help them. They had given copies of all of their evidence to the Chief Warlock and were waiting for his thoughts. He had until the start of July before hearing back about the cursebreaking programme. Perhaps he should reach out to his friends, see if any were available to catch up.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Harry drained his glass and rose, trudging inside and slipping into his cold bed. He saw Severus at least once a day, but it was rarely for long and he had yet to gain the older man’s full attention. He gathered up Severus’ pillow, curling around it and pressing his nose into the fading scent. His lonely sigh caught, and he buried his face further into the down. Harry was reminded vividly of the start of the previous school year when he had been stuck as a woman, forgotten except for experiments or samples.</p><p>Sleep was slow in coming as the night drifted on, darkness creeping in and swallowing him whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, a second chapter. A bit of fluff to go with the plotty chapter previous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Severus was elated. As soon as he had sent in his availability for commissions to The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, requests had come pouring in. The first one that had really grabbed his attention was a desperate plea to cure the damage caused by the Cruciatus curse. While the magical world was adept at repairing some things, others were complete blackspots in the field of mediwizardry.</p><p>There had been little interest and no advancement of any kind for nerve damage, even with the high-profile case of the Longbottoms. No one seemed to want to attempt finding a cure only to fail. Muggles had made some advancements in tracking the nervous system and finding out how extensive the damage was but had floundered at repairing it. He had maintained a subscription to renowned medical journals as well as potions journals for years. </p><p>It was surprising the inspiration that could be found by combining both. Wizard-kind hadn’t been able to develop a spell to track the extent of the damage and so had never attempted to find a solution. By combining the two, he would be able to specifically locate what areas had been affected and thus only needed to develop the treatment. He believed a spell and potion combo would do the trick. The potion to treat the problem and the spell to direct the treatment.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he had been lost in his lab planning and tinkering to try and work out the parameters of the experiment. He had just finished figuring out the combination which could probably work and was ready to get into the real experimentation phase of the process, but he would need to be well rested and refreshed before he tried anything.</p><p>He vaguely remembered elves periodically dragging him up for meals from his lab. He couldn’t remember which ones they were, or the last time he had showered. As he passed a window on the way to his bedroom, he noticed it was dark out. Wandering through the darkened bedroom he shucked his dirty clothes before stepping into the bathroom. Closing the door before flicking on the lights. The water was hot and perfect, washing the stench of the potions lab off his skin. As he scrubbed his hair clean, Severus wondered if Harry was awake enough for a brief romp. It had been too long since the last time they had been intimate.</p><p>Severus felt himself harden at the thought of sinking into his delicious husband’s body. Finishing off his shower, he roughly towelled off. Flicking off the lights, he crept up to the bed and paused. Enough moonlight filtered through to illuminate the form on the bed. Harry was wrapped around Severus’ pillow, face buried in the down. He looked tired, worn, fragile amongst the rumpled sheets. Severus’ enthusiasm for sex wilted as guilt sliced through his heart. Once again, he had forgotten about Harry in his love of work. He was aware of his compulsive tendencies, his ability to get lost in a fresh challenge.</p><p>He sighed, sitting down on the bed by Harry’s hip. Severus gently reached out to card his fingers through his husband’s thick hair, gut twisting when Harry flinched and curled tighter around the pillow. Green eyes fluttered open, darting around the room before settling on Severus. He couldn’t read the emotions hidden in their depths but the fragile smile he was gifted hurt.</p><p>“Severus?” Harry queried; voice rough with sleep.</p><p>“Hello Harry.” Severus replied softly, running his fingers through his hair again. This time, the other man leant into the touch, desperate for affection.</p><p>“Am I dreaming again?” The whispered question cut through him.</p><p>“No, Harry. You are not dreaming. Move over a little?” He requested and watched as Harry shifted more over to his side of the bed, still clinging to Severus’ pillow.</p><p>Slipping under the sheets, Severus curled up behind Harry, wrapping his body around the younger man’s. Settling himself comfortably, he waited for Harry to slip back into sleep. Mentally berating himself, Severus swore he would take some time over the next few days to lavish attention on his husband. Harry had been incredibly patient, not begrudging him his obsession, simply ensuring that he ate semi-regularly. There had been no tantrums, no demands, no tears. He, again, counted himself lucky to be blessed with having someone so understanding tied to him for life.</p><p>Perhaps he needed to develop a system so he would stop more regularly, maybe the elves would be able to help. On the other hand, he knew how difficult it was to gain his attention when he was lost in a new potion. He was still mulling over the problem when sleep crept in and claimed him.</p><hr/><p>Severus woke as sunlight slanted across his eyes; body still wrapped tightly around a sleep warmed Harry. Opening his eyes, Severus could see Harry was still asleep. In the week that he had been lost in his new project, it looked like Harry had barely slept, bags like purple bruises under his eyes. He also felt thinner in Severus’ arms and fresh guilt lanced through him.</p><p>During the night, Harry had released the tight grip he had on the pillow, tangling a hand with Severus’ and clutching it to his chest. His morning wood was nestled between Harry’s arse cheeks and their legs were tangled together. Deciding that a morning blow job was the perfect way to start a day of pampering his husband, he tried to extract his hand from Harry only to have the younger man cling tighter.</p><p>A little frustrated by the lack of success but still undeterred, he whispered <em>lubricus</em>, allowing a small amount to pool in the palm of his hand. As he had stopped trying to pull away, Harry had relaxed enough to let him slide their joined hands down to grasp his husband’s length and begin stroking it to fullness. As he worked, slowly and gently, Harry rocked his hips back, rubbing his arse against Severus’ throbbing cock. Harry sighed sleepily, arching and relaxing his grip on Severus’ hand further. He continued stroking as Harry released his hand, instead moving to slide his fingers through Severus’ hair over his shoulder.</p><p>A small amount of pressure encouraged Severus to press thin lips to Harry’s shoulder. Unable to resist the creamy expanse of flesh, Severus slowed his stroking, focusing instead on littering kisses and soft bites along Harry’s throat and shoulder. Nibbling on his ear, Severus slid his hand lower to massage Harry’s balls, stroking his perineum and tracing his entrance.</p><p>“Severus, please.” Harry moaned, tightening his grip on Severus’ hair.</p><p>Biting down firmly onto the meat of Harry’s shoulder, he resumed stroking the straining cock in his hand. The movement was slick and easy, thumb rolling over the head before he twisted his wrist a little at the top. Harry cried out, arching and thrusting into his hand before coming, hips stuttering through his release.</p><p>Stroking Harry through his orgasm, Severus pressed little kisses into the skin behind Harry’s ear. He stopped when the younger man whimpered and attempted to pull away, his skin overstimulated.</p><p>“Good morning Harry,” Severus murmured, cuddling him close and ignoring his own demanding erection for the moment.</p><p>“Good morning my love,” Harry sighed happily and vanished the mess. Drawing his top knee to his chest, he gave a little wiggle causing Severus to chuckle.</p><p>“All right Brat.”</p><p>Holding out his hand, Severus summoned a jar of lube and slicked his fingers. Reaching down, he traced Harry’s entrance gently, encouraging the other man to roll a little more onto his front.</p><p>Severus took his time, luxuriating in the breathy moans and tight heat. Harry was lax and supple against him, rocking into the slow thrusts of his fingers as they worked him open. Sliding in three fingers, he twisted and pressed, stroking and massaging Harry’s prostate until he was fucking himself on Severus’ fingers.</p><p>The younger man whimpered when Severus withdrew so that he could slick up his leaking cock. Harry settled at the feel of the fleshy head pressing against his entrance. Easing his way in, Severus couldn’t suppress a moan when the head popped past the guardian muscles.</p><p>Releasing the base of his cock, he grasped Harry’s hip to stop the younger man shoving himself back too quickly. With infinite care, Severus rocked in and out, inching his way in until finally, he was fully seated in the tight heat of Harry’s channel. They were coated in a light sheen of sweat, Harry whining and moaning as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full.</p><p>Severus knew he was probably gripping Harry’s hip too tight, but the press of flesh and muscle was the only thing he could focus on as he desperately tried to stave off the need to come.</p><p>“Severus, please, please move.”</p><p>Harry’s hips were giving desperate little twitches and when he relaxed his grip, the younger man immediately began fucking back onto Severus’ cock. He bit off a moan at the tight grip around him and began working them up into a steady rhythm. The angle was off for anything other than a gentle lovemaking session, so he ran his hand up and down Harry’s flank, soothing his desperate noises and calming his frantic motions. Severus wanted this to last, wanted to enjoy every moment. This was the first time in Merlin knew how long that he had been intimate with his husband and he planned to relish in the experience.</p><p>The younger man gradually settled under his touch, relaxing into the bed and soaking up the attention from his wayward husband. Long fingers tracked over Harry’s skin, teasing and tweaking sensitive nipples, brushing over bruised and bitten lips, tickling taut abdominals. Severus stroked through the coarse hair at the base of Harry’s cock, avoiding the sensitive skin as his member brushed past Harry’s prostate.</p><p>He trailed his hand over Harry’s thigh and hip, caressing soft skin as his cock slid in and out of his husband. Severus felt his orgasm building and finally reached to grasp Harry’s leaking organ, feeling the shuddering breath that rattled through the younger man’s chest at the touch.</p><p>Severus worked in tandem, thrusting in as his slicked hand twisted over the head of Harry’s cock, squeezing the base as he pulled out. All too soon, he could feel the tension tightening through Harry as his orgasm rushed in.</p><p>He came, splatting over Severus’ hand, his channel rippling and tightening, causing Severus to tip over the edge, filling his husband with his hot seed.</p><p>Eventually, he eased out, cleaning them with a wave of his hand and allowed sleep to claim him once more.</p><hr/><p>They spent a lovely day strolling around Paris. Harry and Severus wandered through parks and alleys, stopping at bakeries and bookshops. They meandered through the wizarding district discussing potions, cursebreaking and defence amongst any other topic that tickled their fancy. They spent some time musing over the weird behaviour of nature and plants but remained unsure of what was going on. Severus had sent a message to Lucius and were waiting to hear from him.</p><p>Severus had been attentive and they hadn’t fought over anything. Harry was in a state of bliss never before experienced, soaking up the quiet affection that Severus was lavishing on him.</p><p>Waking up that morning in Severus’ arms had been wonderful, the gentle lovemaking perfect. Having his husband for a whole day had been overwhelming at first. Severus had not apologised or said anything about the preceding week, but Harry knew that this day was the apology. Every affectionate touch, every considerate gesture, every kind word soothed the hurt that had been lurking in his heart. </p><p>Severus didn’t make any promises that it wouldn’t happen again, because they both knew it would. It was, after all, just how Severus was made. Just because they loved each other and were married did not suddenly make the man any less obsessive, or less of an arsehole. Regardless, Harry loved and accepted him, which he knew Severus appreciated.</p><p>Their day was finished off with a romantic dinner at an expensive French restaurant. They stumbled home, Harry giggling and pawing at Severus before they fell into bed for a bout of messy sex.</p><hr/><p>Severus, with the help of the elves, settled into a slightly healthier research pattern. He was still distracted, not eating or sleeping enough, but he tried. He made sure to appear at least once a day for a meal, without his research journal. He also forced himself to spend five hours a night, sleeping, with Harry. Because of the new parameters, Harry wasn’t nearly as lost and lonely, eating and sleeping regularly.</p><p>A couple of days after their romantic day out, Harry remembered his resolve to reach out to his friends once more. He had a month before hearing from the goblins, so felt it might be good to hang out. He hadn’t seen Pansy in well over six months, the same with Draco. Jotting down four letters, he sent them out, waiting with bated breath to hear back.</p><p>Hogrod and Selwyn had both been corresponding faithfully, his estates were in excellent condition now and the Peverell Wiltshire Manor had finally been fully repaired. Selwyn advised, rather gleefully, that he had finally found a Dark Arts expert from Germany that specialised in old buildings that were soaked in malevolent magic. Hoffmann had been commissioned by Selwyn to dedicate however long was needed to clear out all of the old Black properties. They discussed the matter and agreed to have the man take a look at Slytherin and the Gaunt shack as well, just to be sure. From what Selwyn could tell, the Peverell, Gryffindor and Potter properties had not been cursed at all. Thank Merlin for small mercies.</p><p>With the darker properties all out of commission while Hoffmann worked his way through them, Selwyn turned to the Gryffindor properties, sending a letter to Harry complaining about how horrifically decorated the Manor was. Apparently, the original designer didn’t care what shade of red or gold it was, as long as it was red and gold. It resulted in an awful mishmash of furniture that hurt to witness. Harry gave the man licence to do what he needed to fix the horror.</p><p>It was only the day after Harry had sent off his letters when he got enthusiastic replies from all four of his friends. They organised to meet up in a few days and spend some time strolling through Paris.</p><p>While he waited to catch up with his friends, Harry got another letter from the Twins, regaling him with the latest failures of their pranks and asking him if he would ask Snape if they could correspond. The boys had apparently loved working with the snarky Potions Master and were hoping to do it again at some point in the future. They even provided a list of different potions they were stuck on in the hopes of enticing the older man. Harry knew it would work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! I come bearing a fresh chapter, I hope you enjoy a bit of friendship fluff.</p><p>I also have good news and bad news, once more. I really have to stop doing this... So with the social distancing and COVID-19 insanity, I, like many other writers, am finding more time to write (yay!) which means that I am almost finished with Part 8. The bad news is, is that I now think this is going to extend into a Part 9... For gods sake... The thing just won't end! I keep having to weave back through threads, and making sure everything connects well takes so. much. time.</p><p>Not that I think you guys are complaining that this thing is going on for so long, but really, originally it was only supposed to be six or seven parts, tops, but somehow the monster that is Benevolent Overlord keeps bloody growing on me. </p><p>Anyway, these last two parts (because I swear to god, if this expands into 10 parts, I may cry) will be a little weird as they don't follow the previous structure at all. Well... Sort of. Part 6 (this one) is the summer before the Wizengamot sits, then Part 7 is from September until NYE, Part 8 is NYD to April, Part 9 will kick off with a wedding, and hopefully end sometime in August? Maybe? ARGH!!! </p><p>Anyway, on with the chappie, I am sorry for the probably atrocious french, I blame google translate if it doesn't work. The words in the brackets at the ends of the sentence are the translation. I always hate having to scroll to the end to find the translations in the notes, and I am not clever enough to do that thing where you hover over the words and the translation pops up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Harry was waiting by Gringotts in the French magical area. It was one of the only things that were consistent around the world. He was knocked from his musings over his latest correspondence with Selwyn and the progress of the Gryffindor Manor repairs when a body collided with him.</p><p>Blinking, he looked down on a head of curly brown hair. “Hey ‘Mione.”</p><p>“Hey yourself!” She replied with a grin. “No one else here yet?” Hermione was practically bouncing on her toes, much to his amusement.</p><p>“You’re the first. Haven’t been out much since school finished huh?” He chuckled as she lightly smacked him on the arm.</p><p>“Hush you, I’ve been applying for jobs, universities and apprenticeship programmes. I’ve also been stuck with my parents who are clinging a little tighter because I’m about to leave home for good, except I have nothing saved up and nowhere to go.” She snarked back.</p><p>“You could stay with us? We have the floo connected and there is a spare guestroom, ensuite and everything. You don’t have to pay rent because I own the place, but you are welcome to contribute to food and stuff because I know you hate the idea of freeloading.” He raised his voice at the end to ride over her mounting protests.</p><p>Her mouth clicked shut as she glared mutinously at him. Harry raised a brow and eventually she flushed and looked away. Taking a deep breath before looking back at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry, I would appreciate that.”</p><p>“My pleasure,” He grinned, “Afterall, what are friends for?” He slung an arm over her shoulders and gave her a squeeze as she smiled sheepishly up at him.</p><p>“The room is there for you, whenever you are ready for it. I’m at home most of the time so just come over and make yourself at home alright? Sirius has one guestroom, which I’m sure you will be able to pick. Severus and I share the master. You are going to love it ‘Mione, it’s beautiful!” He gushed a little.</p><p>She relaxed under his arm before shrugging it off so they could continue chatting while they waited for the others. Neville arrived next, apologising for being late and with dirt still smudged on his cheek.</p><p>“Oh Neville! That reminds me, I have to ask Severus about these seeds we found. He hasn’t had the time to try and get them to germinate, not that we have a greenhouse here, and the one at home is overrun. Anyway, I couldn’t help but think you might have better luck with them? I’m pretty sure they are old but were coated in preservation charms so hopefully, they are still good.”</p><p>Neville’s eyes widened in astonishment and he nodded vigorously. “I’ve actually been doing some rearranging in the greenhouses at home, trying to deal with the overabundance of everything. Now I have a bit more space as I’ve also taken a bunch of stuff to Hogwarts because I think the students would do well working with them.”</p><p>“So you got the apprenticeship then?” Hermione asked, leaning forward a little.</p><p>Draco and Pansy arrived as he replied.</p><p>“Yeah, apparently I got the highest marks in Herbology ever recorded. Master Sprout said she would be mad not to take me on as an apprentice after that. She’s even given me one of the greenhouses as my own! I’ll be looking after the First Years next year too!” Neville was practically vibrating in his excitement and they all shared a fond look.</p><p>“Draco, mate, you’re late!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p>Draco gave him a haughty look and sniffed. “Perfection takes time Potter.”</p><p>Harry could only snort, laughter escaping him and within moments, they were all laughing. Pansy reached out to smack Draco in the chest as their chuckles died off.</p><p>“No, he couldn’t decide what to wear,” Pansy supplied, and Draco flushed a little. “‘Should I wear the blue, which goes with my skin tone, or the silver which brings out my eyes.’” Pansy mimicked to their laughter.</p><p>“Pansy!” Draco hissed, poking her in the side.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Draco, I think the blue is lovely.” Hermione smiled and Draco flushed a little harder.</p><p>“Shall we move on?” The blonde asked stiffly. “There is an excellent patisserie just down the street I think you will all like.”</p><p>“Lay on McDuff!” Harry proclaimed, tucking Hermione’s hand into his elbow.</p><p>“Have you managed to find a Potions Master yet Draco?” Neville asked as they wandered along.</p><p>“I have found one here in France who is willing to take me, but the contract isn’t the best, so I am hesitating. There is another in Germany whose contract is better but I’m not sure if I want to go that far away. Severus doesn’t take apprentices and no other Potions Master in Britain will take me. I also don’t really want to look further afield than Europe at the moment so I’m a bit limited. Mother is still recovering, and Father needs my help at the moment.” Draco looked more worried than he had ever before in front of them.</p><p>Hermione extracted herself from Harry and moved to cuddle up against Draco, offering him what comfort she could. Draco blinked at her, wide-eyed, his pale cheeks stained pink. “With magic, surely the commute to and from Germany wouldn’t be so bad? I’m sure your parents would hate for you to take a lesser contract just to save a little time each day.”</p><p>Draco looked a little dazed as her liquid brown eyes smiled up at him. “Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>Pansy snorted a laugh from where she was between Neville and Harry. Draco immediately blushed harder, shooting a glare at her. They all noticed that he didn’t move away from Hermione though.</p><p>In short order, they reached the café with Draco at the front of their little group. As they reached the front of the line, he turned to them and asked what they wanted.</p><p>“Latte and a blueberry muffin please,” Harry asked.</p><p>“You know my order love,” Pansy replied with a wave.</p><p>“A pot of Earl Grey and a lemon tart.” Neville murmured.</p><p>“Mocha and an almond croissant.” Hermione smiled softly.</p><p>Draco immediately turned to the waiting server and rattled off their orders in flawless French. Harry had to suppress a snort at seeing Hermione almost swoon; Draco had the accent and everything. Harry had to admit he wanted to swoon a little too.</p><p>The server waved them away, so they went outside and claimed a large table out in the warm sunshine. Immediately, Hermione and Draco began chatting in French and Harry could see within moments that Hermione was hooked. He had suspected, during the first six months of their NEWT year, that Draco had grown interested in Hermione but there had been too much going on. Now that they were both away from Hogwarts and soon, they would both be away from Britain, the affection that was there could bloom. Harry could feel a swell of joy for his friend, happy that she had found someone intelligent and caring, like she deserved.</p><p>Harry was drawn from his musing by the arrival of a server who trailed a few trays stacked with their orders. In a matter of moments, their drinks and food were settled in front of them.</p><p>“So Pansy, what have you been up to?” Harry waited until she had taken a sip of her extravagant coffee. “Have you figured out yet what you want to do?”</p><p>“I got my NEWT’s back and they were fine, I got what I expected.” She took a deep breath, looking a little uncomfortable. “I’ve been talking with some fashion designers about coming on as an apprentice. There is so much opportunity and beauty in France. I can only hope that one of them will see my potential and take me on.”</p><p>Neville smiled at her, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. “I’m sure the right designer will come along for you Pansy.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Harry agreed. “Do you have any designs? Would you want to open your own line? Or do you need to spend time with a designer to get the experience?” He was genuinely curious, having never met anyone who wanted to work in fashion before. He didn’t think Lavender and Parvati gushing over Witch Weekly magazines counted.</p><p>“Well there is something to be said for spending some time with an expert but starting my own line wouldn't be very difficult. I guess my family has the capital, but I would need a customer base.”</p><p>Harry grinned. “Would you mind sending me some designs? What kind of stuff are you interested in?”</p><p>She shrugged helplessly, a little surprised by his interest. “I’m not sure, I’m definitely not interested in Avant-Garde Haute Couture, but the idea of spending my days working at Madam Malkins makes me want to kill myself a little. But sure, I can send you some of my sketches if you want.”</p><p>Hermione and Draco finally stopped chatting in French, Hermione flushing a lovely shade of pink when Harry quirked a brow and smirked at her. Eventually, they finished their drinks, and food and decided to resume exploring the area.</p><p>They had barely moved two shops down when Neville stopped, staring at a display out the front of the florist.</p><p>“Oh!” He exclaimed softly, reaching out to ghost fingers over a wide red bloom.</p><p>“What is it Neville?” Pansy asked softly, moving up beside him.</p><p>When Hermione and Draco moved to follow her, he stopped them with a smile and a shake of his head. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but closed it again when he pressed a finger to his lips.</p><p>“It’s the Middlemist Red Camellia. It is one of the rarest flowers in the world. I had never expected to see one in person, let alone at a florist.” He breathed. “They must have had a seed or something in the family that they kept hidden from the world. It’s originally from China but was brought to England in 1804. It is extinct in China with the only two remaining plants in England and New Zealand. It’s called the Middlemist Red after the gardener who harvested it from China and brought a sample to England.”</p><p>Pansy was listening to Neville gush with affectionate eyes and Harry knew that all they needed was a little nudge. Leaning over to Draco, he whispered in the other man’s ear. “Distract Pansy for a minute, will you?”</p><p>Draco gave him a bewildered look but complied, gently drawing Pansy’s attention to a small display of roses on the other side of the shop.</p><p>“Neville,” Harry hissed after he moved closer and the boy blinked out of his plant-induced daze. “Buy one for Pansy.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Neville asked, a furrow forming between his brows.</p><p>“You like her, don’t you?” Harry huffed, exasperated.</p><p>Neville flushed but didn’t reply. “For Merlin’s sake!” Harry muttered before grabbing Neville by the elbow and towing him into the store.</p><p>Harry and Neville stopped at the counter and the florist looked at them curiously. “Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui?” (Hello, how can I help you today?)</p><p>Harry looked around and realised Hermione had not followed them into the florist. A little exasperated, Harry turned to Neville who looked like he was seconds from bolting.</p><p>“Neville, what was the name of the flower?”</p><p>“Middlemist Red Camelia.” He replied.</p><p>Her eyes lit up at the name. “Oh oui, c'est une belle floraison. Combien en voudrais-tu?” (Oh yes, it is a beautiful flower. How many would you like?)</p><p>Neville froze at the further chattering in french. Harry rolled his eyes and held up one finger, hoping that the message would get across.</p><p>“Des anglais.” (English men) She said with a fond look. “Le camélia rouge "Middlemist" arrive toute de suite.” (One Middlemist Red Camellia coming right up)</p><p>She bustled off, reappearing a moment later with the bloom and a small bit of greenery. A twitch of her fingers later, and it was bound together.</p><p>“Comment allez-vous payer aujourd'hui?” She asked curiously, before huffing and reaching in her till to extract a galleon, waving it at the boys. (How are you going to pay today?)</p><p>“Oh!” Harry glanced at Neville who flushed heavily. More than a little exasperated at this point, Harry thumbed one of his rings, “Can I pay with a Lord ring?”</p><p>The florist peered at the ring before pointing to a small divot half-hidden by a bouquet of flowers. Neville immediately began spluttering as Harry pressed his ring down. The woman handed over the flower that Harry immediately shoved into Neville’s hand before dragging him back outside.</p><p>This was more painful than he expected it to be, but he knew that Neville would never have tried on his own. He had seen Pansy’s interest, but the woman probably thought that Neville wasn’t interested he was so shy. They stepped out of the florist to see Draco and Pansy were still chatting about the roses, Hermione had drifted down a few shops to a secondhand bookstore.</p><p>Harry gave Neville a nudge towards Pansy, but the other man remained frozen. “Neville,” Harry stated, deeply exasperated at this point. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Neville nodded mutely, looking bewildered.</p><p>“Do you really think I would encourage you to do this if I thought it would lead you to be hurt?”</p><p>Harry was gratified to see Neville shake his head vigorously.</p><p>“Alright then, go give her the bloody flower you numpty.” Harry groused, moving over to catch Draco by the elbow and tow him towards Hermione.</p><p>“What the hell Potter?!” Draco exclaimed once they were away from the florist.</p><p>“Calm down.” Harry snapped. “Look at Neville and Pansy.”</p><p>Draco whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed at their furiously blushing friends.</p><p>“Merlin, I thought you Slytherins were supposed to be subtle.” Harry huffed. “Alright, I have done my good deeds for the day, the rest of the world can figure it’s shit out on its own.” He grumbled a little more, moving over to the display of books, leaving Draco to stare between Harry and Hermione, browsing books, and Pansy and Neville who were standing by the roses, their fingers entangled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the lovely commenters who offered suggestions on resolving the terrible French, I will go and fix it after I get this chapter up. </p><p>I am sorry for the forthcoming angst? But not really, because some situations need a harsh shove before they can resolve themselves... I have to admit I had a bit of fun writing the potions creation aspect of this chapter, I spent a fair bit of time googling to try and get an idea of what might work.</p><p>I apologise for being so unreliable with posting. While this COVID disaster seems to be motivating many writers into posting more often, I seem to be losing track of time... I have been working on the story though, trying to come up with how to arrange for an arrest of a certain overlord...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Severus was sitting down to breakfast when Harry arrived, fresh from his run. The younger man pressed a quick kiss to his lips before settling down next to him. Grabbing his own cup of tea.</p><p>“Don’t forget the twins are coming over today, so don’t go down to your lab and get lost in a research hole. I can’t guarantee that if they find you lost in a daze they won’t prank you.” Harry smirked over his teacup and Severus resisted the urge to poke his tongue out.</p><p>“Thank you for the reminder, dear,” He commented dryly, “I do recall organising to meet with the terror twins.”</p><p>“Good, I imagine they will be here soon” Harry grinned before diving back into his breakfast.</p><p>Severus snorted, thinking back over the letter he had gotten from the twins. They had first reached out to Harry seeking his help in getting Severus to agree to collaborate with them. His scathing letter to them in reply, asking whether they needed their mother to hold their hand when they went to the toilet too, was apparently met with humour because the twins responded by sending him a toilet seat.</p><p>After a little backward and forward, Severus ended up inviting the pair over so that they could spend the day working on some of their projects. He had admitted to the twins that he was not just skilled in potions, but also in spell creation. Severus could almost feel their excitement in their next letter.</p><p>Half an hour later, the twins tumbled from the floo, their suitcases in hand. Harry immediately jumped up, running over to give both Fred and George a hug. Severus followed at a more sedate pace, giving Harry a fond smile as he moved.</p><p>"Hello you two, shall we go to my lab?" Severus asked, already walking away. The twins scrambled to follow.</p><p>Leaning against the bench, he folded his arms and watched as the pair tried not to gaze around his lab in awe.</p><p>"So, did you have anything in particular that you have been struggling with?" he asked, amused.</p><p>"Oh!" the one wearing navy blue, Fred he thought, cracked his case and extracted a notebook.</p><p>George, who was wearing purple, perked up, leaning over his brother’s shoulder as they flicked through the book. He watched, mildly amused as they seemed to argue with nothing more than gestures and looks. Eventually, Fred won and the book was left on a particular page and pushed towards Severus.</p><p>Exasperated, he leant forward far enough to see a series of words scratched out before 'Courage Concoction' was underlined. He ran an experienced eye down the ingredients list. Not enough borage, geranium, gladiolus. A bamboo stirring rod? Well, that was a novel idea, an interesting way of strengthening the brew. They had much too much amaryllis, not enough anthurium, and a surprisingly well thought out quantity of bells of Ireland. White heather? That didn't belong there.</p><p>Only half conscious of what he was doing, Severus leant over the book, summoning a quill and his favourite pot of red ink and began making notes in the margins. They needed to begin with borage, letting it stew for at least an hour before anything else. Bells of Ireland needed to be sliced and added second to enhance the brew.</p><p>Gladiolus had to be dried, not fresh, and chopped roughly before being stirred in. Every seventh stir should be an anti-clockwise rotation. The two Anthurium and one Amaryllis blooms had to be well dried and ground to a coarse powder together. A single whole Geranium should be dropped in whole at the end and only once it had dissolved should the brew be taken off the heat and allowed to cool before bottling.</p><p>He finished his final note with a flourish and looked up, realising that the twins had crept up, one on either side of him, peering over his shoulders to watch avidly.</p><p>Severus blinked at the pair before clearing his throat so they would back up. "Would you like to brew a fresh version with my suggested changes? While the borage is stewing, we can look at another of your ideas?"</p><p>George immediately grabbed a medium cauldron from the stack at the side of the room and set it up on a burner, filling it with water. All the while Fred darted to his potions cabinet, looking through the ingredients without touching anything until he found the jar of borage. Severus could only watch in amusement as the twins made themselves at home in his lab.</p><p>He shooed Fred away from his cabinet. "Chop it roughly Fred, it will be stewing for a while so you don't want the pieces too small."</p><p>Severus extracted a tray that he had charmed to float next to him and began removing the remainder of the ingredients.</p><p>"That is a good amount of borage now Fred, slide it into the simmering water and cover." he instructed as he set the tray down by the cauldron.</p><p>He settled into directing the twins on the preparation of the other ingredients including forming the thin bamboo stirring rod.</p><p>As they worked, George began explaining they had been toying with the idea of creating a temporary animagus potion. They wanted something that would allow a person to experience their form but without all the hassle that came with the original version. Then, if the person liked their form, they could go through the rigamarole of doing the main potion to unlock it.</p><p>Severus had to admit he had considered something similar once upon a time but had never had the chance to try and work it out. He moved to the corner of his lab where Severus kept his old journals in the bookcase, alongside all of his annotated test books and potions books. It took a few minutes to locate the right journal which had his notes in it.</p><p>Fred flicked open their notebook to the page where they had put down the idea and jotted the original recipe. There was a small note that suggested if they used more 'bits of the subject' they wouldn't need the mandrake leaf soaked in saliva for a month and immediately Severus' mind began to whirl with possibilities. If they used four different types of the subjects samples, hair, saliva, skin, blood, it could make up the difference. Instead of an in-depth sample of saliva, it would provide the potion with a cross-section to pull from. Referring back to his notes, Severus could see that he had gotten stuck where the twins had their brainwave.</p><p>The dew in the original potion was difficult to harvest but important to the potion, just like the death's head hawkmoth chrysalis. If they could get a heather shrub struck by lightning, it would create the charge they would need to change the potion.</p><p>He continued scanning through both of their notes, nodding his head as he went. Perhaps after the heather was added, they could include a dried ground red Antirrhinum and a purple carnation for changeability and whimsy. Summoning a piece of parchment, Severus began combining both fo their ideas, roughing out brewing instructions as he went.</p><p>Maybe sliced chameleon skin to help? But that could pose the risk of influencing everyone to become chameleons or lizards. An apple blossom could be added at the end to take into consideration what their preference was.</p><p>He flipped over the page to see if there was more overleaf and saw something entirely different that immediately caught his interest.</p><p>A glamour cuff? What a novel idea, making small changes to the face or form and having them anchored to the bracelet so it didn't require as much magic. Immediately, possible rune sequences and conductive metals began running through his mind, flowing out onto the page. Gold was the best conductor for magic, but it was also expensive and soft when pure. If they created the runes out of gold and inlaid them into a silver composite bracelet, it would make them cost-effective and conducive to magic. It would take some figuring to calculate the exact minimum of gold would be needed to hold the glamour.</p><p>His thoughts spiralled in a different direction, jotting down different tests and ensuring they had wizards and witches from all along the magical spectrum. Perhaps if they had a jewel, a wizard or witch could charge the bracelet and a squib would be able to wear it. Their magical cores existed, so they could hold the enchantment in place, but they had nothing to fuel it, nothing to kick start it. The jewel would need to be charged regularly, but it could still work.</p><p>He was wrenched from his thoughts when he felt a body next to him. Frowning, he peered down his nose at Fred. "Yes?" he queried curtly.</p><p>"You know you've been writing for half an hour yeah?" Fred asked, much too cheekily in his opinion.</p><p>"If you don't want my help you can go." Severus sneered, trying to ignore the small flash of hurt.</p><p>He thought they had been getting along rather well.</p><p>"No!" George cried from where he was standing by the cauldron. "Fred was just marvelling at how you work."</p><p>Severus peered suspiciously at the twin across from him, then at the one by him. Fred looked equal parts guilty and sincere. Begrudgingly, Severus passed the notebook back to Fred, Severus' red notes all over it. The younger man had already pulled the parchment with his notes on the ‘mini-magus’ potion. He then turned to move to where George was frowning down into the potion.</p><p>He could see that the gladiolus was not dissolving properly. "May I?" he asked, reaching for the bamboo stirrer.</p><p>"Please." George gave him a grateful look and handed it over. Immediately, Severus set up a brisk pace, including the counter-clockwise stir after every sixth rotation. The potion changed from an angry red into a richer gold tone within a few sets of the pattern, so Severus slowed his stirring.</p><p>Glancing over to the mortar and pestle, he could see the Anthurium and Amaryllis were not ground fine enough.</p><p>"Can you grind those a little more? And pick the freshest geranium from the jar."</p><p>George sprung into motion as Severus kept his stirring steady, waiting for the powder to be right.</p><p>"Stop, now pour it into the cauldron in a steady stream. Not too much, not too little."</p><p>Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, George complied, hands steady as they poured in the small amount of powder.</p><p>Once done, he darted off, returning a few moments later with what looked like a freshly picked geranium flower. Severus switched to a figure 8 stir and nodded to George who dropped the bloom into the middle where it immediately dissolved, sending veins of red through the gold mix.</p><p>"This will be potent. Either cut it, three parts borage water to one-part potion as a drink or in a small vial with an eyedropper. No more than three drops in a 12-hour period I would estimate." Severus moved to the sink to wash his hands.</p><p>He felt George move up to his side, also washing his hands, but standing just a little too close for comfort. The pair of them had invaded his personal space a few times today and there had been something off in their smiles, in their eyes.</p><p>It wasn't until he turned around to find Fred immediately behind him that he knew something was very wrong. Fred pressed himself to Severus' front, George plastered to his side. Both of them wore odd smiles and their eyes were unfocused.</p><p>"Severus, you are so wonderful, so clever." George breathed in his ear.</p><p>He felt one of Fred's hands slide down his front and Severus' hand snapped up, grasping his wrist before Fred could touch him through his trousers.</p><p>"Fred, George, what are you doing? You don't want this. I'm married to Harry." Severus tried to reason with them knowing it was a waste but trying to buy time anyway. He had to break this and soon.</p><p>"Of course we want you Severus," Fred began.</p><p>"You are magnificent!" George continued.</p><p>"Who cares about Harry?"</p><p>"He's just a boy,"</p><p>"He can't offer you what we can."</p><p>Severus growled and before he could move to extract himself, two things happened.</p><p>Fred pushed up, pressing their lips together. And the door opened, Harry's voice echoing into the room.</p><p>"You lot have been at it for hours! It’s time for…"</p><p>There was an awful silence and Severus realised how it looked. Fred pressed against him, them kissing, Severus holding his wrist so it hovered over his crotch. George was still pressed to his side. He closed his eyes and mentally suppressed the urge to scream.</p><p>The next second, Fred was torn from him, Harry throwing him halfway across the lab. Severus' eyes sprang open in time to see Harry's fist crunch into George's nose, breaking it with a splatter of red blood. The next second, his cheek stung with a slap.</p><p>It took a moment to process Harry's distraught face as he strode from the room, but finally, his brain caught up.</p><p>"Harry!" He cried, running after the man.</p><p>Severus made it out of the lab, but Harry was almost around the corner. The younger man paused, looking back with shimmering green eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.</p><p>"I need a minute Severus. I will return when I can talk."</p><p>Then he left.</p><p>Severus scrubbed a hand over his face. This was not good. The sounds of moaning from the lab caught his attention. With a glare that could peel paint, he strode back in and went to his cabinet where he kept an array of useful potions under heavy stasis. Extracting two standard purging potions, he moved to where Fred was lying, breathless on the ground where Harry had tossed him. Helping the man up, he ignored the clinging hands and desperate words.</p><p>"Drink this." he demanded harshly, shoving the potion into Fred's hand.</p><p>The man downed it in one, looking at him in confusion when the pain didn't go away, but Severus was already moving to George, spelling away the blood and stopping the flow.</p><p>He repeated the gesture, waiting for George to down it before stepping away. The next second, Fred was stumbling to the washbasins to begin throwing up. Severus turned to settle a lid over their completed potion to ensure it was not contaminated. George lurched over to his twin in some gesture of comfort but was soon throwing up too.</p><p>Severus waited, taking a moment to cap his ink and clean his quill, he put the notebook with the boy’s trunks and resumed waiting for the vomiting to end. His initial anger faded into a frustrated weight. It was probably better that Harry had stepped away. Emotional confrontations never did anyone any good. On the other hand, time did not necessarily heal all wounds, it could allow them to fester.</p><p>Fred was, of course, the first to turn, looking at Severus with horror filled eyes.</p><p>"Go home. Be more careful about what you eat or drink in the future. Or check things more thoroughly. I gave you both a standard purging potion. I believe you were both compelled by potion to try and seduce me to isolate Harry. Take your things and I will send along the courage potion when it is done. I'll let you know when it is alright to contact Harry. Leave him be for now." Severus explained tiredly.</p><p>Fred nodded, shrinking down their things to stash in his pocket before hoisting a worse for the wear George up by his arm. The pair staggered from his lab, presumedly to go home as instructed.</p><p>He sighed again, dragging out the cleaning equipment, Severus wondered how long it would be before he saw Harry again; wondering how much grovelling he would have to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the angst continues... *cackles maniacally* </p>
<p>I'm starting to think I may have been isolated for too long... Oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Harry stumbled as he stepped out of the floo, half-blinded by tears that fell down his cheeks. He was unaware of the house-elf that tried to ask who he was and what he wanted. Harry sank down onto the ground, curling in on himself as his mind spun.</p>
<p>Fred had been kissing Severus. Severus had been… a full-body shudder wracked him as his brain refused to accept what he saw. He didn't notice Lucius walking into the room and trying to talk to him, his alarm growing when Harry failed to respond.</p>
<p>Harry had been comfortable in their relationship; confident he could give enough to Severus to keep him happy. The man had responded well on New Year’s when Harry had staked his claim. But perhaps his was just the inexperienced fumbling of a boy and Severus was unhappy now that they were almost a year into their relationship and the thrill of hiding it at Hogwarts was gone.</p>
<p>He was jarred from his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around him. Blinking away the fresh tears, he saw enough to know Draco was kneeling in front of him, hugging him tightly, holding him together. Sinking into the embrace, Harry allowed his pain and sadness to pour forth.</p>
<p>Draco cradled him gently in his arms, letting him cry as his hair was stroked. It wasn't the same as when Severus held him and didn't that thought hurt. Thankfully, Draco didn't ask any questions, just allowed him to fall apart for a little while.</p>
<p>"Alright, what happened?" Draco finally asked, easing Harry back a little once his sobs had eased.</p>
<p>"Fred and George came over to spend the day in the lab with Severus because they were stuck on a few potions and needed help." Harry felt strangely empty.</p>
<p>Draco made an encouraging noise but waited for Harry to continue in his own time.</p>
<p>"They had been in the lab for hours and so I went to get them for lunch. But when I walked in…" Harry curled in on himself and Draco immediately began rubbing his back. "Fred and Severus were kissing, and George was against them, waiting for his turn."</p>
<p>More tears leaked out of his eyes at the memory.</p>
<p>"So, are we hating Severus, or are we ready for logic?" Draco asked, and Harry could see a small smile at the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I wish you were gay." Harry blurted and flushed.</p>
<p>Draco laughed, giving him a hug before rising and dragging Harry to his feet. "Tea, I think, and maybe some sweets."</p>
<p>Harry was shown to a little sunroom where a house-elf laid out the promised tea and treats for the pair of them. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while as Harry allowed his thoughts to settle. He was devastated, angry, betrayed by the fact he had found Severus kissing another man and Fred of all people! Granted they did have potions in common, they were brilliant, and he could only begin to imagine what they would be capable of together.</p>
<p>As he was stewing in his hurt, one thing kept coming back to him was the distressed look on Severus’ face as Harry left. Was he upset that Harry had found out about the affair? Or had it been something else? The man hadn’t tried to stop him, nor had he come after him, which meant that he was respecting Harry’s need for space to process. That was good, right? Either that or the man didn’t really care about him and was busy fixing the twins up so they could continue their romp in the lab.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Draco began softly, smiling when he looked up, “You’re spiralling. Before you get too far into your misery, can I say something?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded mutely, waiting to see what wisdom Draco would impart.</p>
<p>“I have known Severus a long time, we have associated in many different capacities, so I have some idea of what he is like. From what I have heard, he has only ever had one other relationship, and that was years ago. The man spent far too long as a spy and so his emotional responses to situations is not the greatest.”</p>
<p>Draco took a breath, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder where this was going.</p>
<p>“He is different with you, Harry. He cares for you so very much. I don’t believe that he is cheating on you, I honestly think there is something else going on here. Once you have calmed down and are ready to talk, go home, listen to what he has to say, give him a chance to explain." he paused, seeing Harry was unconvinced.</p>
<p>"I also don’t see the Twins doing that to you either. They have been brothers to you for years and it just seems terribly out of character for them, no?” Draco offered at last and Harry had to admit, he was right.</p>
<p>While Harry couldn’t be sure on Severus’ thoughts and feelings on the matter, the Twins had never done wrong by him, so it really was out of character for them to come onto his husband. Not only was he pretty sure George was straight, but they would never go after a married man.</p>
<p>“Thank you Draco, you’re right, I’ll go home once I’m calm and talk to Severus. I will give him a chance to explain. And if his explanation isn’t good enough, he will be out the door!” Harry exclaimed with more confidence than he really had at the moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus was scrubbing out the cauldron he and the twins had used. It had finally cooled enough so he had decanted the whole lot into a large flask and set it aside. The bamboo stirring rod was thrown away and now he was working his way through the tools. He could have used magic to clean everything, but the ritual of hand washing his equipment was old and comforting. Unfortunately, it did nothing to settle his angry thoughts.</p>
<p>He was frowning, scrubbing a spot on the cauldron that he was no longer sure would actually come out when Sirius stepped into the lab.</p>
<p>“Severus, I just came home and Harry isn’t here. We were meant to spend some time discussing the Wizengamot this afternoon. Do you know where he is?” Sirius stopped just inside the doorway, knowing it was a bad idea to enter Severus’ domain.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure where he went, he left about an hour, hour and a half ago.” Severus didn’t recognise his own flat and lifeless voice.</p>
<p>He could hear the cautious tread as Sirius moved into the room. “What do you mean he left?”</p>
<p>Severus sighed, setting down the brush and turning. He probably looked like shit. Severus had been cleaning since Harry left, unable to do anything else, unable to focus at all.</p>
<p>Sirius’ eyes widened in alarm. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Fred and George came over, they wanted to collaborate with me on some potions. We had been working together quite well for a few hours but something about them was off. Just as we finished up our first potion, Fred kissed me and Harry walked in.” Severus scrubbed a dirty hand through his hair. “They were potioned to try and seduce me.”</p>
<p>Sirius, who had been building with rage, deflated. “So Harry left?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he asked for a little time, said he would come back.” Severus spread his hands in a helpless gesture before turning back to his cauldron, frowning at the spot which was probably an imperfection in the metal.</p>
<p>“Alright Severus, time for you to eat something.” Sirius ignored his protests, walking over to snag his elbow and dragged him from the room.</p>
<p>He was plonked down at the dining table and a plate of steak and chips shoved in front of him. Sirius glared until Severus picked up his cutlery and began to eat.</p>
<p>"Alright, so talk." Sirius demanded once he had finished his plate.</p>
<p>"About what?" Severus snarked back.</p>
<p>Sirius glared. "The only real conversation we have had was me apologising for being a wanker while we were at school. I haven't said anything about you and my godson because Harry wouldn't have appreciated my interference. But honestly, you're a bit of a wreck right now. I have never seen you like this. So, what's going on?"</p>
<p>Severus sighed, summoning a beer and sinking back into the chair. “I have hurt him so many times, I guess I’m just realising I’m a shit husband.” He took a swig of his beer. “It was hard seeing the hurt on his face, having him leave without talking to me. This time it wasn’t even something I did.”</p>
<p>“Allow him some time to process, you know giving him space right now was what he asked for and is what is needed. He will come back. Harry will return to hear your side of the story.” Sirius tried to reassure him, but it fell flat.</p>
<p>“I know that, but it doesn’t change anything. He is so patient, so kind with me, and all I ever do is shit all over him. I was awful to him at Hogwarts, I have hurt him with my absence and my apathy. I just don’t know how to be the man he deserves. I try to do better but I just… forget I guess.” He made a frustrated noise and drank some more beer. “I swear to myself that I won’t do something stupid and hurt him again but then this happens. It wasn’t even anything I did!”</p>
<p>“You try to be better, Harry can see that, hell even I can see that. Your trying is what matters Severus. Cut yourself a little slack, you have terrible habits from over twenty years of being an isolated sarcastic prick, it will take time to be better. Trust me, I know.”</p>
<p>Severus would never admit it, but he was pretty sure he was pouting.</p>
<p>“Finish your beer you grump, then go take a shower. You smell like shit.” Sirius rose, moving around the table to squeeze his shoulder before leaving.</p>
<p>Severus huffed, downing the remainder of the bottle before rising. There wasn’t really much he could do to fix the situation. Fred had kissed him, Fred had been potioned even. He had been just about to stop what was going on, just about to push Fred and George away when Harry had acted. It was… concerning, seeing Harry so angry, so hurt. Severus had hurt him before, but this was different. It had been a betrayal.</p>
<p>He stood under the hot stream of water, forehead against the cold tiles. In that moment, he resolved to do something more than just 'better'. The man had been patient and kind to him when no one else was. He had seen Severus for who he was and had wanted him in spite of his flaws. He had been failing his husband, but no more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was dark when Harry finally returned. He had spent the afternoon with Draco, trying to encourage the other man to both pursue Hermione and take the better contract with the German Potions Master. They had ended up enjoying a quiet dinner overlooking the beautiful gardens at the French Malfoy Manor. He found a sense of calmness, sitting there with Draco, and was now ready to listen to what Severus had to say.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what he expected, half of him wondered whether he would walk into their bedroom to find Severus curled up with the twins, the sheets rumpled from sex. He wondered if Severus would be sleeping, or pacing, or in his lab working. The apartment was quiet and dark, except he could see a small strip of light under their bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door to find Severus sitting in bed, glaring at a book in his lap.</p>
<p>“What did that book ever do to you?” Harry asked quietly, surprised to see Severus startle.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Severus replied eventually after his eyes raked over Harry’s form. “I have been staring at the same paragraph for…” He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and snorted. “About half an hour now and have not been able to comprehend a word.”</p>
<p>Harry could only hum in acknowledgement, easing the door closed behind him and settling on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“You came back.” Severus whispered, and there was something Harry had never seen before in his eyes, Harry couldn’t place it at all.</p>
<p>“I said I would.” He replied.</p>
<p>Severus set aside the book, and reached out one hand to Harry, waiting for him to slip his hand into the grasp before squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for giving me a chance to explain.” Severus was surprisingly quiet, apparently the scene earlier today had affected him more than Harry expected.</p>
<p>“I love you too much not to, so please, make me understand.” Harry entreated the older man.</p>
<p>“We had been working well together, but the whole time we had been in the lab, there had been something odd with the twins.” Severus frowned, staring at their joined hands and clinging as if he feared Harry would disappear. “We had just finished off a potion and I was washing my hands when George moved up next to me, much too close for comfort. I turned away from him and found Fred right up behind me. What they were saying was unimportant. What was important was their glazed expressions.”</p>
<p>Severus’ eyes flicked up, checking to make sure Harry was listening.</p>
<p>He could feel a frown forming between his brows; this was not how Harry had expected this story to go.</p>
<p>“Fred tried to… touch me.” Severus flushed a little. “I grabbed his wrist so he couldn’t and then he kissed me, just as you walked in.”</p>
<p>Harry made a noise of agreement, waiting for the puzzle piece that would make it all make sense.</p>
<p>“After you-” Severus swallowed harshly, “After you left, I went back into the lab. I gave the twins a purging potion each and they both began vomiting.”</p>
<p>Understanding filled Harry and something in him relaxed a little.</p>
<p>“They had been potioned, compelled, to try and seduce me. I don’t believe the potioneer knew who I was; more that I was your partner. It seems likely that people would know that you are close friends with the twins and by having the twins seduce your husband, it would make you isolated and vulnerable.” Severus continued, watching Harry closely.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your explanation. While I understand this situation, and I appreciate that you respected my wishes and let me go, unfortunately this highlights a standing problem with our relationship.” Harry could see Severus was deeply worried, so gave his hand a small squeeze.</p>
<p>“I struggle to trust you. I love you, very much, and I know you love me too, but you are also rather selfish, and that hurts. I’m not sure what to do; I don’t think there is anything that can be done to fix this except time, and your being more considerate of me. I didn’t come into this relationship with the intention of changing you, I accept you fully as you are and don’t want you to be different just for me. I think this will most likely continue just being a sore point for the two of us where periodically, you will hurt me, and I will be hurt.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed heavily. “I find myself unwilling to leave you, I love you, all of you Severus, even the parts I don’t like. So, we will just have to work around it I guess.”</p>
<p>Harry was surprised at how pained Severus looked at his statement. The man almost looked like he was on the verge of tears. Harry tried to think of what he had said to hurt the other so but couldn’t see it. He was offering acceptance, no matter what, and a promise to be together always, even with the bad.</p>
<p>“Severus?” Harry asked after a few long moments where the older man’s throat worked.</p>
<p>“What if there was a way?” Severus offered finally.</p>
<p>“A way for what?” Harry asked suspiciously. Did Severus want to leave, even though Harry accepted all of him?</p>
<p>“A way for you to know what I was feeling, so that you could trust me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I'm not a complete raging bitch, have the next chapter so you all aren't left hanging for too long lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Harry’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open a little in astonishment. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>Severus huffed, extracting his hand from Harry's and reaching into his bedside table for a slim blue book. “I remembered reading this a long time ago, and thought, perhaps, it might help us.”</p>
<p>He flicked the book open to a marked page where a ritual was detailed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Ritual of Lovers Truth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When distance and conflict tear two apart who are meant to be one, complete the ritual of lovers’ truth so that you may be joined in heart forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Under a full moon, in a spring of clear water, mixed with the oil and bloom of the red rose, consummate your union by joining together with passion and love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Carve the rune for Raidho on the right palm, and the rune for Gebo on the left. Once union has been achieved, press the palms together and entwine the fingers, allowing the blood to mingle, as hearts and magics combine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the ritual reaches its peak so must the participants join as one and climax is found.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry read through the short ritual three times before he could look up at Severus, who was watching him closely.</p>
<p>“You want to do a ritual so that we will share our hearts?” Harry asked finally.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Severus stated, firm. “This isn’t just because I have fucked up before or because you are struggling to trust me. This feels right and I want to share this with you.”</p>
<p>There was no hesitation, no question. Harry blinked, absolutely astonished that Severus was willing to open himself up this far.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Harry agreed finally, rising. “Do you know where we can find what we need?”</p>
<p>“What, now?” Severus asked, astonished, stumbling out of bed.</p>
<p>Harry stiffened. “I believe tonight is one of the nights of the full moon, if you are uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this. You just seemed eager.”</p>
<p>Severus reached out and Harry resisted the urge to pull away. “Please don’t misunderstand me, Harry, I am just surprised that you are so willing.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Harry’s tone was as dry as the Sahara. “You are surprised that I am willing to open myself up to you completely. You are surprised that I am excited to accept your reciprocation.” Harry shot the other man a glare. “Do you actually know me at all Severus?”</p>
<p>Harry was filled, once more, with anger and hurt. This gesture from Severus had meant everything to him, but now, it had been spoiled. The man did not expect him to want it, thinking the gesture would be enough apparently. Harry slumped, he should have expected this. Moving away from Severus, he sank down onto the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. He was so tired of trying, of struggling and compromising, of working at their relationship. He knew Severus was trying his best but sometimes… He wondered how many little pieces of himself would be chipped away in the name of the man he loved.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus stood, horrified, seeing all the fight go out of his husband, a man that he loved with everything he had. This was not going the way he had planned. Harry had listened to his side of the story, had accepted his explanation easily. It had hurt, seeing how much he had broken the trust of the strong man he was bonded to and knew that the little old ritual Regulus had told him of while they had been at Hogwarts might offer a solution.</p>
<p>He had not expected Harry’s enthusiasm, had been completely blindsided by the immediacy of his response.</p>
<p>And now Harry was so very devastated by his surprise. His last question, <em>‘do you even know me Severus?’</em> repeated itself over and over in his mind. He had watched Harry bloom from a broken child into an incredible man, but somehow, he had missed important pieces in the development. Severus was now fucking up on a monumental level after he had resolved to stop.</p>
<p>Turning on his heel, he darted out of the room, striding to his potion’s laboratory, he yanked open the cabinet doors, extracting his ingredient gathering satchel and a sharp silver knife that he ran a sanitising charm over. He gathered every vial of rose oil he had and the sack of rose heads he had purchased for a completely different potion he had been commissioned to prepare.</p>
<p>It was warm out, still summer, so he didn’t have to worry about them being cold. Racking his mind, he remembered a small spring at Prince Manor, buried deep in the woods that he had stumbled across one day while he had been looking for useful plants.</p>
<p>Walking back to the bedroom, bag slung over one shoulder, Severus snatched up the ritual book and pulled Harry to his feet. Ignoring his protests and questions, Severus apparated them directly to the spring and began stripping off.</p>
<p>“Severus, what is going on!” Harry demanded as Severus dropped his pants on the ground.</p>
<p>He quirked a brow. “We are doing the ritual, I believe you are a little overdressed my love.”</p>
<p>Harry gaped at him, so Severus opened the bag and pulled out the sack of roses, dumping the lot into the small pool. Next, he pulled out the vials of oil and began dumping those in too, keeping one aside for more intimate use. He set the silver knife next to it and turned to find Harry looking at him with bemused hope, still fully clothed.</p>
<p>Exasperated, Severus began working on his buttons, pushing the shirt from Harry’s broad shoulders before starting on his belt. Unable to resist, Severus began pressing kisses along Harry’s collarbone and shoulders. Trousers and pants slipping to the ground, and Harry slowly began relaxing as Severus knelt to remove his shoes.</p>
<p>Severus was determined; he would show Harry that he loved him.</p>
<p>Harry stepped out of his shoes, allowing Severus to peel away his socks. Rising, Severus pressed a tender kiss to Harry’s lips before leading him down the wide rough steps carved into the side and bottom of the pool until they were both hip-deep in the cool water. The boldness of the full moon lit the little spot, and the breeze was warm as it caressed their bare skin.</p>
<p>Pushing Harry back until he was sitting on one of the wide steps, Severus climbed onto his lap and pressed their lips together. He could still feel the hesitation within Harry, the disbelief that this was actually happening. Carding his fingers through Harry’s hair, he cradled the man’s head in his hands, pressing kisses to his lips until Harry relaxed and sighed. Pouncing on the opening, Severus slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth, pressing their bodies close together so that his young husband could feel his hardening length.</p>
<p>When Harry finally moaned and surrendered, Severus pulled away, smiling at him. Harry blinked wide green eyes up at him as he caressed Harry’s cheekbones with his thumbs.</p>
<p>“I love you, Harry.” Severus stated without shame or hesitation.</p>
<p>Harry flushed, eyes darting away for a moment. “I love you too Severus.”</p>
<p>Pressing a tender kiss to Harry’s forehead, Severus picked up the last vial of oil and poured some over his fingers, capping it and putting it down again. Reaching behind himself, Severus began slowly working a finger into his entrance. Once it was comfortably moving in and out, he finally refocused on Harry’s face, taking in his astonished expression. As he worked a second finger in, Harry slid a hand over his hip, trailing lightly down to where Severus was riding his own fingers.</p>
<p>Harry moaned, hands fluttering around where Severus was stretching himself before Harry leant forward and latched onto his throat, kissing, sucking, nibbling. Severus could only groan, pressing a third finger into himself desperately. His other hand came up, tangling in Harry’s hair as he rocked their cocks together. The water created a delicious counterbalance, removing all friction as it swirled over their skin. The oil clung to them, coating their bodies until they were slick with it.</p>
<p>Once he was prepared enough, Severus extracted his fingers, arching when Harry immediately slipped both of his index fingers inside him and began working them in and out, twisting and tugging on his rim. Fumbling blindly, Severus finally picked up the vial of oil, pouring more into his hand and dropping the glass somewhere when Harry rubbed on his prostate.</p>
<p>His panting and moans filled the little clearing as Severus reached for Harry’s cock, desperately trying to slick it up so he could be filled. Finally, he got his hands around Harry, hand sliding over hard flesh, squeezing perhaps a little too tightly so that for a moment, Harry eased up on his assault and Severus could slip the cockhead into his loosened hole.</p>
<p>The moment he began sinking down, Harry groaned and sank his teeth into Severus’ shoulder, fingertips frantically tracing where they joined. Only once he was fully seated, Harry thick and hot inside him, did he tug Harry off his bruised shoulder.</p>
<p>“The runes, we have to carve the runes for each other.” Severus barely recognised his voice, wrecked as it was.</p>
<p>Harry could only slump back, allowing Severus to rise up a little. Snatching up his knife, Severus grasped Harry’s left hand, moving so it’s palm was towards him, fingers pointing to the sky, and lightly carved Gebo into the centre. Harry hissed at the cut, some of the haze of lust fading from his eyes as the blood trickled down the blade and into the water. Pressing a kiss to Harry’s fingers, he released that hand and moved to the right, this time, carving in Raidho into the centre.</p>
<p>Swishing the blade through the water, he passed it to Harry, offering his left hand first so that Harry could carve Gebo into the centre, followed by Raidho on the right. Once more, Severus swished the blade through the water before setting it aside. Wriggling a little, Harry hardened fully once more, the pain having dulled the edges of their passion.</p>
<p>With a smirk, Severus clasped their hands together and began rocking. Immediately he could feel the magic building, pink swirls moving through the water like the rose oil. As he undulated over Harry, the roses fell apart, petals clinging to their skin. Time ceased to mean anything as magic coiled up their feet, wrapped around their ankles, curling over their calves. The magic eased itself into their bodies, tangling with their joining and sending shoots off into their hearts. Magic trickled down their arms, entwining and wrapping around their hands, binding them together. The pink streams wrapped around their throats, snaking up over their eyes and sinking into their minds.</p>
<p>Harry gasped as the magic settled deep in his heart and mind, his orgasm tearing through him. Severus was a little surprised to find that the magic hadn’t taken him along too, there was a sense of waiting though, a sense that the circle was not complete. Once Harry had finished pulsing deep within him, he could feel the magic urging him to move.</p>
<p>Their hands were still bound together tightly, but the magic eased the way as he rose up and off Harry’s softening cock. Standing between Harry’s knees, he could feel the magic drawing him in. As he shifted closer, so did Harry until he could feel his rigid length pressing against Harry entrance. For a moment Severus was worried, Harry had not been prepared, surely the magic had to be aware of that. But the tugging of the magic became more insistent, so Severus pressed forward and found his way easy and smooth. Immediately the magic began to build again, growing and filling the space as Severus began to gently thrust into Harry.</p>
<p>Harry seemed to relax fully, a soft smile playing around his lips as Severus made love to him. All he could think about was how blessed he was, how much he wanted to give everything he was to Harry and suddenly, the magic and his orgasm crested. Pink light filled his eyes, his heart, his mind, and all Severus could do was embrace it as he found release within his husband’s pliant body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry woke with a groan, he felt hungover and sore all over. It took a few moments for memories of last night to filter back in. The incident with the twins, Harry leaving, coming back and his conversation with Severus. Their argument and Severus’ ridiculous offer to bond. He had been heartbroken when Severus was surprised he had wanted to deepen their connection.</p>
<p>Harry stretched, feeling the rough grass under his bare skin and a warm body beside him. Opening his eyes, he could see he and Severus were curled together by the pool, sunlight dappling the tiny clearing. Closing his eyes once again, Harry wondered if the ritual had worked. He didn’t feel any different. Sighing heavily, he rolled onto his back, looking up at the blue sky. Part of him was relieved it hadn’t worked, knowing the depth of Severus’ feelings for him could have been disastrous. Another part had hoped it would help them move past their issues, but he should have known that magic couldn’t fix everything.</p>
<p>Severus stirred, mumbling into his shoulder and clutching Harry closer. Smiling softly, he reached up to run his fingers through Severus’ long black hair. There were never any easy solutions in life and this ritual probably wouldn’t have solved anything anyway.</p>
<p>Onyx eyes blinked open slowly, and Harry could only marvel at how lovely Severus looked, body limned in the morning sunlight, expression soft and open. It was rare that Harry caught moments like these, and it made him fall in love with the other man all over again. Twisting, Harry faced Severus, his smile warm.</p>
<p>“Good morning my love.” Harry leaned to press a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>Severus frowned a little, forehead creasing as he peered at Harry.</p>
<p>“I don’t think the ritual worked but thank you for trying.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“What makes you think the ritual didn’t work?” Severus asked, still frowning.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel any different, do you?” Harry sighed.</p>
<p>“Well no, but…” Severus looked surprisingly bothered.</p>
<p>With a gentle smile, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips, trying to soothe away the hurt and frustration. At the moment when their lips connected, Harry could feel something unfurl in the back of his mind, it was a mirror, an echo, a small bundle of sensations and feelings. Astonished, he pulled back, gazing down at an equally wide-eyed Severus.</p>
<p>Harry could feel the amazement thrumming from the bundle, mixing with his own. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up inside him, joy and love overwhelming everything else as he kissed his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the bit of a delay in posting, my partner has gotten into D&amp;D hard and keeps nicking my laptop to build stuff... Maybe I should get him one of his own...</p><p>I have been slowly chipping away at Part 9, which is good, I just finished slogging through a hefty piece of legislation. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself; writing up entirely fictional legislation that isn't entirely necessary to the plot... Ah well, the crazy things we do for love and not money ;)</p><p>I am excited to see what you all think about the pending change of pace and the introduction of the Wizengamot into the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Harry and Severus had eventually made their way back to the apartment. The quiet that surrounded them peaceful and calm, unlike anything either had experienced before. The pair enjoyed a late breakfast, Sirius had disappeared after his dinner with Severus the previous night, allowing the pair to work out their problems in peace.</p><p>They had settled in the library, just enjoying each other’s company when they felt the wards trigger, indicating someone was coming through the floo. Harry stood, going to the living area to find Hermione standing by the fireplace.</p><p>“Harry!” She cried, hugging him. “I hope it’s no hassle, you said I could come over whenever, I only just managed to escape my parents and so I thought I would just come over, but if it’s a bad time-” Harry cut off Hermione’s rambling by pressing his palm to her mouth.</p><p>“Hermione, its fine. Now is as good a time as any.” Harry reassured her. “Let me show you to your room.”</p><p>Her room was generous with its own fireplace and little sitting area, the bed was big and soft, draped in more greys and pinks. It had a wide window seat overlooking a Parisian street with two small bookcases on either side. There was even a desk tucked into a corner near the door to the walk-in robe. The ensuite was modest, with a wide copper bathtub separate shower stall.</p><p>“Thank you for this Harry, it’s wonderful. I can’t say how much I appreciate this!” Hermione gushed, extracting her trunk and dumping it on the bed.</p><p>“Of course, Hermione.” Harry smiled, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>She paused, looking at him suspiciously before striding over to peer at him. “Something is different about you.” She frowned.</p><p>“Something is always different with me.” Harry grinned.</p><p>Hermione huffed, poking him before turning back to unpacking her things.</p><p>“I’ll let you settle in, see you at dinner!” Harry offered a cheery wave before leaving to return to Severus.</p><hr/><p>It took a few days for Harry to finally write the twins a letter, explaining that he understood what had happened and didn’t blame them, or wouldn’t, provided they were more careful in the future with what they ate. Fred had been deeply relieved, the words practically dripping off the pages with his remorse and assurances that he had no designs on Severus. George could only comment that his crisis of sexuality was over, and he definitely preferred his bedfellows with squishier bits than Severus could offer him.</p><p>It was a few days later when the Prophet offered a new scandal for the Weasley family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weasley Matriarch caught in Potions Scandal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the latest scandal to affect the once unblemished light family, the Weasley matriarch has been charged with the successful potioning of her own two children. Fredrick and George Weasley filed charges against their mother when they received a gift basket from her, unaware that the food was laced with the Class A compulsion potion, Obsequium, which resulted in unwanted sexual advances against an unnamed third party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the influence of veritaserum, as administered by a Ministry approved Unspeakable, it was discovered the woman had been complicit in supplying both of her youngest children, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Givenra Molly Weasley with illegal potions. Not only that, but it was confirmed that she had also been potioning her husband of thirty-five years so that he would remain in love with her and submissive to her desires. Mr Arthur Weasley has been removed to St Mungo’s for treatment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If readers will recall, Ronald Weasley was charged with the administration of Amortentia to a fellow Hogwarts student two years ago which resulted in his temporary removal from Hogwarts. We note that he will be returning to the illustrious school to complete his NEWT year now that his suspension has been completed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was barely two months after the suspension of Ronald Weasley when Ginevra Weasley was also removed from Hogwarts and was confined to the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo’s for treatment. The incident which incited her commitment to the ward remains sealed due to a closed Wizengamot session though speculation from within Hogwarts at the time indicated an altercation between Miss Weasley and Harry Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The trial date for Mrs Weasley has yet to be set, but we note that the law stipulates that ‘for an adult, a term of five to ten years in a medium-security cell in Azkaban is the minimum punishment for the use of the three highest grade mind-altering potions against a witch or wizard over the age of majority.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As such, we anticipate that Mrs Weasley should receive at least five years, though with the potioning of Arthur, Fredrick and George Weasley, and the supply of illegal potions to her two youngest children, we would hope the Wizengamot will hand down a stiffer charge to go along with their growing hard line against law breakers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry could only be astonished, the twins had charged their own mother, because she had potioned them, because of him! Throwing down the paper, he darted to the floo, stepping out into the twins loungeroom.</p><p>“Fred? George!” Harry called, looking around.</p><p>Fred’s head popped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, wand in hand. Harry couldn’t help running over to hug the other man.</p><p>“I can’t believe you charged her! I can’t believe you went against your own mother! I just-!” Harry gave him another squeeze and Fred laughed, hugging him back.</p><p>“I’m glad it made you happy Harry, but if you wouldn’t mind, I think I should get dressed before your husband murders me.”</p><p>Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Severus leaning against the hallway wall and glowering.</p><p>“Right, sorry!” Harry squeaked, releasing Fred and turning around. Fred’s towel had fallen during their hug and Harry was blushing up a storm. Sheepishly, Harry sidled up to Severus, untucking one of his arms to drape over his shoulders.</p><p>Severus frowned at him, but Harry could feel the amused exasperation thrumming through their bond so gave a cheeky grin in response. They retreated back to the loungeroom and were soon joined by Fred and George, both dressed appropriately.</p><p>“Harry, we had to do something.” George began.</p><p>“What she did was criminal,” Fred continued.</p><p>“And we couldn’t let it stand.”</p><p>“So we went to the Ministry,”</p><p>“With some of the food she gave us.”</p><p>“Her magical signature was all over it,”</p><p>“They tested it and found the compulsion potion,”</p><p>“So they brought her in, and dosed her with Veritaserum.”</p><p>“The next minute, she is being charged and locked up,”</p><p>“And dad is in St Mungo’s for treatment.”</p><p>“Bill and Charlie are coming home,”</p><p>“To support us during all of this.”</p><p>“Percy is mortified, of course,”</p><p>“Worried about being tarred with the same brush,”</p><p>“But we all know that he is too uptight,”</p><p>“To slip anyone anything.” Fred winked.</p><p>“Ron doesn’t seem to care,”</p><p>“Too worried about his quidditch career to think about dad.”</p><p>“Git.” They both muttered.</p><p>“Anyway,” George continued. “We had to tell the Aurors about Harry being the inadvertent target,”</p><p>“But managed to keep Severus a secret,”</p><p>“We weren’t sure if you wanted it known or not.” The twins shrugged.</p><p>“Thank you, both, for this. I appreciate it.” Harry squeezed their hands. “I don’t know how much longer we can keep it under wraps, and I’m not sure how much longer I want to anyway.”</p><p>“Harry, we want you to know…” George began, hesitantly.</p><p>“You are family to us.” Fred finished.</p><p>“You have been a better brother,”</p><p>“Than Ron ever was.”</p><p>“We love you,”</p><p>“And would never do anything,”</p><p>“To betray your trust.”</p><p>“I know, I went to Draco after I saw you all in the lab, and that was something he said that stuck with me.” Harry smiled sadly, feeling a pulse of guilt from Severus. “I knew that you two would never do wrong by me, so I knew there had to be an explanation. I just had to be calm enough to hear it.”</p><hr/><p>It was another week before the news trickled through; Molly had received fifteen years in a medium-security cell in Azkaban. Five years apiece for Fred, George and Arthur. Letters to the editor flooded into The Daily Prophet, decrying the weak sentence handed down by the Wizengamot. She had been potioning her husband for forty-odd years, had helped two of her children potion others and had potioned another two at least once each. The public rebelled at such a lenient sentence, other victims of potioning banding together to hand out leaflets detailing the effects of it in Diagon Alley, the Ministry Artius and Hogsmeade. Questions began being raised over what happened with Ginevra Weasley, what had led to her being committed to the Janus Thickey ward and why she hadn’t been charged for her apparent crimes.</p><p>Harry could only sit back at watch, hoping that the Ministry wouldn’t manage to talk its way out of this one.</p><hr/><p>It was July first and Harry was enjoying a leisurely breakfast with Sirius and Hermione. Severus was already in his lab, running different variations on the nerve potion base. Harry was enjoying his cup of tea when an owl winged in through the open window. Feeding the owl a piece of bacon, he extracted the letter and flipped it over to see it was official Gringotts correspondence. Cracking the seal, he unfolded the document, heart in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lord Black-Gaunt-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We in the Gringotts Cursebreaking Division have great pleasure in offering you a coveted position in our Apprenticeship Program. Based on your NEWT results and personal history, we believe you will be an excellent fit with the Gringotts Cursebreaking Program.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We expect your owl by no later than midnight on July 7, 1998 confirming your acceptance or decline of the position. If you have any queries or concerns regarding this offer, please visit the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts and request to see myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bilnog,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Cursebreaker, Head of Trainee Cursebreakers</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unable to resist, Harry whooped in excitement, darting from the room to his office to pen a quick reply. Jogging back into the dining room, where Sirius was still eating breakfast, Harry offered the reply letter to the owl. Giving him a baleful glare and ruffling its feathers, the owl accepted before winging away once more.</p><p>“Well, I think this calls for a celebration!” Sirius declared when Harry showed them the letter.</p><p>“Yes! Harry! This is so exciting!” Hermione chipped in. “We have to get the group together; we should go out to dinner or something!”</p><p>At that moment, Severus strode into the room, a frown fighting with a grin that was trying to escape.</p><p>“Harry?” He asked, exasperated.</p><p>“I got into Gringotts Cursebreaking Program!” Harry jumped up, latching onto the older man for a hug.</p><p>Severus’ expression turned into a soft smile. “Congratulations, you deserve it.”</p><p>“We are going to celebrate.” Sirius grinned.</p><p>“Dinner, tonight.” Hermione demanded.</p><p>Harry turned pleading green eyes upon his husband who huffed. “Of course, at least invite the other Slytherins so I am not entirely surrounded by Gryffindors. Have Draco book the restaurant, he knows the best in town.”</p><p>Hermione darted into the loungeroom, presumably to floo Draco with the news.</p><p>“I’ll try to keep a damper on my excitement so you can concentrate.” Harry offered but Severus immediately shook his head.</p><p>“Do not temper yourself for me Harry;" Severus cut him off, cupping his jaw gently, "I will learn to work with the distraction, like everything else. Revel in your success, this is all you. Once I finish this round of experiments, I will come back up and we can celebrate properly.”</p><p>Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips before pushing the man away, nudging him towards his lab. “Thank you, Severus.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviewing this chapter, it occurs to me that I haven't done much with Arthur and the eldest two boys... Ah! I just had an idea on how to fix it! Excellent! Anyway, we are now down the three crazy Weasleys and the half-decent ones are left. </p><p>Well... except for Percy, but I've never been able to begrudge his desire for a safe secure job and his ambitions to succeed. </p><p>And then there is Ron, lurking in the background. I'll have to do something with him once he graduates... I have some ideas but I'm open to suggestions on resolving his plotline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well here we are at the end of Part 6! I'll be posting the first chapter of Part 7 too. The whole pace of the story is about to shift, so get ready for the next bit of the ride!</p><p>Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments, I do read them all and appreciate your words, I just can't seem to find the mental space to respond. </p><p>Also, thank you all for coming with me on this adventure. It has been an incredible challenge so far and I hope that at some point soon, I'll actually be able to finish the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Hermione practically shoved Harry into his ensuite, following receipt of his acceptance letter, instructing him to take a long and relaxing bath. He could only roll his eyes at her antics and acquiesce. She evidently had a plan and him being there to witness it was unwelcome. Sinking into a tub laced with rose oil, Harry couldn’t help but think over the changes he had seen in Severus since the ritual. He struggled to fathom the shift, the man was kinder, more open and loving, which was everything Harry could have hoped for. He still got lost in his research, but as soon as the loneliness began creeping in for Harry, Severus would be there. The ease with which they moved around and with each other was unbelievable.</p><p>Sitting in the tub, Harry could feel the complete lack of tension in his body. Before he had been filled with worries and concerns, had been twisted up with unsureness and doubt. But now, with the steady flow of love in the back of his mind, everything breathed again. He knew, without a doubt, that with everything that was coming, everything that he and Severus would face, they would do it together and unashamed.</p><p>Harry hoped that soon, he might be able to convince Severus that they should share their story. Not that the man had indicated he wanted to maintain the secret. They had not had the opportunity to talk about it though. Their story was tangled so deeply with Harry’s story that they would need to be shared together, which meant he would need to interview with a reporter. They had planned to talk to the media at some point, to share Harry’s story and begin picking apart the power base that Dumbledore currently enjoyed.</p><p>The current plan was for them to begin releasing articles after the Wizengamot returned to session. Harry was convinced that the diabolical asshole would make a big move at the opening of the season while Sirius and Severus both believed Dumbledore would be more cautious in his approach. Harry thought that the man would believe himself safe in his seat of inscrutable power. He had driven out the dark, now he had free access to the neutral party which was the only thing limiting Dumbledore’s complete control of the British Wizarding World. Both Sirius and Severus agreed that Dumbledore wouldn’t be so stupid as to attack a faction with more power than his own.</p><p>Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a long-fingered hand wrapping itself around his quiescent cock. Eyes snapping open, he found Severus kneeling next to the tub, shirt sleeve rolled up above his elbow so that his arm could slip into the water and begin stroking him to hardness. Relaxing into the moment, Harry moaned and thrust into the slick grip. Severus worked him over well, talented fingers twisting and pulling, caressing his heated flesh. That marvellous hand slid down to cup and tug at his balls, pressing momentarily against his perineum before returning to lazily stroking his length.</p><p>Harry lolled his head around until he could watch Severus, his dark eyes were focused on Harry’s body, watching eagerly as he moaned and thrust. Long dark hair fell loose around Severus’ shoulders, water sloshing over the edge of the tub and splattering onto Severus, so his shirt turned transparent and clung to him.</p><p>His orgasm crashed into Harry, pulsing through his body. Severus continued stroking him through his climax until Harry finally fell lax. Without having to be asked, Severus extracted the plug from the tub, allowing the water to drain away. He coaxed Harry into standing and rinsed him off quickly before towelling him dry and half-carrying him to the bed.</p><p>They curled up together and soon the pair were dozing happily.</p><hr/><p>They had an excellent celebration at Harry’s acceptance into the Cursebreaking Program. Draco had booked them all a table at an exclusive French restaurant where Harry, Severus, Sirius and Draco had been joined by the twins, Pansy and Neville. They had eaten and drank to excess, the twins, Pansy and Neville all electing to stay at the Malfoy Manor instead of trying to floo or apparate home.</p><p>It was a few days later, at breakfast once again, when the same Gringotts owl arrived, it wasn’t until Harry offered a second piece of bacon, that he was able to extract the letter from its claw. It was the same heavy parchment, the same thick seal that cracked as he broke it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Apprentice Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations on accepting your place in the Gringotts Cursebreaking Program.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Orientation commences at 9 am on 14 July 1998, please present yourself to a free teller in Diagon Alley Gringotts for further directions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Following the hour-long orientation session, there will be a month of rigorous testing and initial training. At the end of the training, and provided you meet the detailed benchmarks, you will be allocated to an experienced cursebreaker for six months for on the job training.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once your six months of training has been completed, there will be a further week of intensive testing concluded by a meeting to discuss what further training is required.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please note that should you fail or be dismissed from the program at any point, you will be required to pay the costs incurred back to Gringotts. If you pass the apprenticeship portion of the training, you will graduate to Journeyman and the costs will be deducted automatically from your pay over the next five years. If you elect to leave Gringotts employ prior to this five-year period you will be required to pay back the balance of your training costs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only once you are deemed competent enough by a panel of cursebreaking experts will you be able to graduate to Master Cursebreaker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have until the 13 July 1998 to rescind your acceptance without incurring costs. If you have any queries or concerns regarding this offer, please visit the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts and request to see myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bilnog,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master Cursebreaker, Head of Trainee Cursebreakers</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>As directed, Harry presented himself at 9 am on the 14<sup>th</sup> of July. He was excited to be sinking his teeth into something fresh and new; the challenge offered by cursebreaking for Gringotts was thrilling to him. The class was small, a group of ten from around Europe. Harry was a little astonished to have successfully made the cut.</p><p>Their hour-long orientation was a rehash of what was in the letter, going into more detail on what was to be expected and the structure of the training. They had fifteen minutes left when the goblin leading the session asked if any of them had experience dealing with curses. Most had brief anecdotes to share about little family items or things that had been purchased and had curses that needed to be broken, inciting an interest to explore the subject further.</p><p>Harry flushed when it was his turn to share. “I’m not sure if it counts as a curse or not, but I can’t lie.”</p><p>He tried to ignore the astonished expressions from his fellow apprentices.</p><p>“Explain.” The goblin demanded.</p><p>Harry sighed heavily. “During my fifth year at Hogwarts, Umbridge was the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She particularly hated me and would host regular detentions where she forced me to write lines with a blood quill.”</p><p>The goblin hissed in aggravation.</p><p>“Yeah, she had me write over and over ‘I must not tell lies’. It wasn’t until it was too late that I realised that I could no longer tell a lie. I can bend the truth to a degree, but the worse I bend it, the greater the pressure on my chest.”</p><p>Harry paused to show the back of his hand to his horrified audience where the silvery words were permanently etched. “Thankfully, veritaserum has no effect on me as I am a Master Occlumens, so no one can compel me to tell the truth. I can just not speak if need be.” He shrugged helplessly. “It’s not so bad, I’m used to it now and I doubt it could be broken.”</p><p>The goblin grunted, drawing everyone’s attention back to him before he began detailing to testing schedule over the next month and how they would all be working together with the trainers in order to figure out where their skills and failings lay.</p><hr/><p>Training and testing were exhausting. Each evening when he floo’ed back to the property at France, he would collapse on the couch in a dead faint. He would be magically and physically exhausted. Not only was their magic being stretched to the limit, but they were also expected to perform athletically too. They were all put into a rigorous training program where they were taught different methods of combat and fighting. The goblins insisted that a strong body resulted in a strong magical core. None of the apprentices were willing to argue.</p><p>Harry had been paired with Alexander Bonaparte, a fellow Apprentice, who was the closest to him in magical ability and skills. They were then allocated to Hilstrike, a senior cursebreaker for the next six months of training.</p><p>Already he could see it would be brutal, but Harry loved it. No longer did he feel lost because Severus was so busy with his potions. He had a purpose, something new, a challenge. The goblins were hard taskmasters, but Harry flourished under those sorts of conditions. It reminded him a little of fifth year, the desperate six months he had spent training with Snape to try and prepare for the next confrontation with the Dark Lord.</p><p>Sirius was busy preparing for the next school year at Hogwarts. He was maintaining his position at the History Professor, even with his failed relationship with Remus. McGonagall was increasingly suspicious of him but was allowing Sirius to gain his Mastery in History and teaching qualifications as she did not have access to anyone better suited for the role.</p><p>Severus was making strides with his nerve potion and was now refining the spell required to administer it. There was talk of clinical trials so that treatment could be administered and tested.</p><p>It was Harry’s birthday when they all gathered together next. Most of them were now living in France, the only exceptions were the Twins who were residing over their shop in Diagon Alley and Neville who was preparing to move back to Hogwarts for the new school year.</p><p>Draco, with the largest home, offered to host a magnificent dinner to celebrate Harry’s birthday. Unable to argue or resist, Draco won and as the sun set on the Thirty-first of July, they all gathered together in the dining hall.</p><p>Sirius was chatting amicably with Narcissa; she had fully recovered from her curse and was back to her usually immaculate self. Sirius had relished in the opportunity to reconnect with his cousin. Now, out from under the influence of Dumbledore, family once more meant home, and Narcissa was only too happy to have him back. They had been rather close as children, as the closest in age out of their generation, so had whiled away many an hour together causing mischief.</p><p>Neville and Pansy were sitting together, murmuring sweet nothings into each other's ears as they shared their plates. They were not yet officially dating, but you would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to miss the chemistry between the pair. At the beginning of the meal, Neville had complained, at length, about the unruly and wild nature of the plants at Hogwarts. It was getting to the point where they had to move the venomous tentacular and the devils snare to their own separate enclosures because they threatened to maim or murder anyone or anything that got too close. It was alarming, to say the least, but there was little anyone could do except try to manage and control the aggressive plants.</p><p>Hermione has put a ridiculous amount of effort into taming her mane, and she looked sleek and elegant, fitting in surprisingly well as she had an active political debate with Lucius, Draco watching on with equal measures of horror and delight. Draco had been spending a lot of time hanging around Harry and Severus’ apartment, enjoying what time he could with Hermione while she wasn’t frantically searching around for work. She was still struggling to decide whether she wanted to further her education or move directly into the workforce.</p><p>Harry had made the mistake of stepping into her room recently to find the walls papered with lists and options. He fled before she could drag him into yet another one-sided conversation on whether further education was worth more than workplace experience. It had been both surprising and not that Hermione had gotten along well with Lucius, once old prejudice was put aside. They were both clever and very driven, Harry could only hope that the older man might help temper her a little, help guide her in the right direction for her future career, whatever it ended up being.</p><p>The meal was sumptuous; of course, the Malfoys would do no less. As Harry enjoyed his quail, he couldn’t help the thrum of contentment which ran through him. He had been seated at the head of the table with Severus on his left. The man had been attentive all day, waking him with a lovely bout of sex, and then showering him in rare gifts, his favourite had been a knife that would help amplify cutting through a particular breed of dark curse. Severus had been drawn into a discussion with Draco about potion making, but he was gratified when Severus glanced over at him and smiled at the emotions pouring through the bond.</p><p>Everything had changed for them after their heart bond had been enacted. Harry knew that Severus had never lied to him, for which he was grateful, but it had been difficult to trust the other man’s feelings and motivations. The last vestiges of miscommunication and hurt had been stripped away now that they could feel each other so intimately. Granted, they both still had their personal foibles, their own issues, but having such an open connection made it easier to anticipate and respond to what they each needed.</p><p>Harry could only feel the deepest of gratitude and affection. His husband had finally, willingly, opened himself up fully. Their relationship was now unshakeable, no longer would he ever have to worry. That knowledge unwound something tight and painful that had taken up residence in Harry’s chest ever since his sixth year. At the time he had not realised what a mark Severus’ inability to wait had left on him. They had spoken, at length after the bond, about Severus’ use of Isaac, and had now found closure on that chapter of their lives. There was no point in regrets or angry emotions. What had been done was done, and now they had the opportunity to move on together, stronger for the challenges they had faced.</p><p>He allowed the joy that suffused the room to wash over him, filling him to the brim. This was what life was meant to be. This is how he hoped to continue living his life from now on. He knew that things would not be easy once they moved against Dumbledore. Come September second, at least Harry knew he had a family to stand with him. While his blood family was dead, he had found his own. He had fashioned a family from those connections he had made, they were good, and worthy and right.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the summer drifted by easily, filled with training and researching and friends. Severus and the twins agreed to submit their research material on the gender-swapping potion to the American branch of The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Apparently, the American branch had a better base for research and testing than the others with their large population size and flexible legislation on testing. Immediately the potion caused a stir, both in its ability to help those who suffered from gender dysphoria, and the possibility to offer those who were in same sex relationships to bear children.</p><p>Numerous trials were set up to test everything from how long the potion would last if left without the antidote to whether someone would be able to carry to full term. They decided not to worry about properly trialling the timed prank potion, the twins and Severus had run numerous tests on the items, and they were sure that there would be no side effects from it. The 1-hour-gender-bend potion was an immediate hit in the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store. Harry could see it causing McGonagall no end of troubles in the coming school year and smiled at the thought.</p><p>It would be another year before any results from the legitimate potions trials could be confirmed, but initial testing of the long-term version found the same things that Severus’ did. The potion would change the wizard or witches’ gender until the antidote was administered. It would also transfer the level of fertility of the consumer across to the opposite gender.</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but hope that, should the potion be confirmed as a successful method of creating children, that he and Severus might, one day, have a family. They had not yet spoken of children, but Harry had always dreamed of surrounding himself with a big family and lavishing the love and affection he had not had the chance to experience. He resolved to ask the question once they had dealt with the British political issues.</p><p>Harry had stumbled across his and Hermione’s notes on their portable CD players. With her agreement, he handed over his player and their notes to the twins. The pair had almost blown a gasket with how excited they were. The CD player had been a sanity saver for him and Hermione while at Hogwarts, but he wasn’t entirely convinced of how popular they would be with others. When he had found the player while sorting through a box of his things, Harry had figured the twins might appreciate the runic array for converting ambient magic into energy. They had, but they had also loved the idea of the player, immediately beginning to plot how to make more and what else the rune array could be adapted for.</p><p>It was the Thirtieth of August when they had their next big dinner, their little group gathering at Prince Manor and getting rather drunk in anticipation of the hell most of them would be facing soon. Sirius and Neville would be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. They needed someone within the school and Sirius was their only real in, so he had to stay, even though Remus was now thick with McGonagall and had become rather insufferable. Neville was celebrating the return to school and the opportunity to teach the little first years about his love of herbology. As an apprentice, he would not be included in some of the higher-level conversations which occurred between the Professors.</p><p>Draco had signed with the German Potion Master and would be commencing his apprenticeship on the first of September. Pansy had not been able to find a designer who was willing to take her on, so Harry and the others had convinced her to start designing for herself, offering themselves as test subjects as needed. Hermione had decided to get a low-level ministry job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It was a foot in the door and while it was menial and low paying, she felt that it was better to have the experience rather than go back to school. Harry couldn’t help but comment that at least she didn’t have to worry about affording rent.</p><p>Harry knew everything was about to change. He had settled into his training well but knew that the approaching opening Wizengamot session would really set the cat amongst the pigeons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, shout out to the mums out there. It is mother's day in Australia, so I hope you are getting to sleep as much as you want, eat what you want, and your sanity gets to take a break today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>